In dein Licht
by Suika Severin
Summary: Severus Snape wurde als Spion enttarnt. Nach Wochen im Kerker des dunklen Lords liegt es nun auch in den Händen seiner Kollegen ihm ins Leben zurück zu helfen
1. Chapter 1

Vorab vom kleinen Autor:  
Diese Geschichte beruht auf einem Plakat das ich vor einer 6 stündigen Zugfahrt an meinem Heimatbahnhof gelesen habe, ihr findet den Text zentriert etwas weiter unten.  
Es startet düster. Das Rating ist nur aufgrund des ersten Kapitels so hoch.  
Aber diese Geschichte dreht sich um die Genesung in Geist und Körper. Ich werde keine plötzlichen Dramen einbauen aber auch nichts beschönigen. Severus Snape wird im Vergleich zu den Büchern definitiv verändert sein. Aber in den Büchern passiert ihm auch das erste Kapitel nicht.  
Auch gibt es keine Horcruxe in meinen Geschichten.

Rechteabtretung: Keiner der Charaktere der Harry Potter Sage gehört mir und ich habe nicht vor Geld mit meinen Geschichten zu verdienen.

Ein kühler Raum  
Seit Tagen kein Schlaf  
Müde  
Kurz vor dem Einschlafen  
Ein Schlag ins Gesicht  
Müde  
Kurz vor dem Einschlafen  
Ein Schlag ins Gesicht  
Ein Schlag ins Gesicht  
Ein Schlag ins Gesicht

Bis du etwas dagegen tust

(Quelle: Amnesty International)

-Kapitel 1: Es begann in Dunkelheit-

Tag 1

Sein Leben spielte sich auf etwa 10 Quadratmetern ab. 10 Meter kalte, klamme Wand vor ihm, neben ihm und hinter ihm. Kalter, feuchter Steinboden bedeckt mit Schmutz, Blut und Fäkalien unter ihm. Der Geruch hatte ihm als er das erste mal hier erwachte seine letzte Mahlzeit gekostet. Das war bevor man ihn angekettet hatte. Und wenn er gedacht hatte das die Folter die er über Stunden im Thronsaal des dunklen Lords ertragen hatte das schlimmste wäre das sie ihm antun konnten dann wurde er durch dieses kleine Detail eines Besseren belehrt.

Es machte einen Unterschied ob man in einer stinkenden, nasskalten Zelle ohne Wasser und Nahrung eingesperrt war aber sich frei bewegen konnte oder ob man mit Ketten um Hals, Fußknöchel und Handgelenken gezwungen wurde zu knien.

Einen furchtbaren Unterschied.

Tag 3

Schmerz... Kälte...

Bei der kleinsten Bewegung schnitten die Ketten in sein Fleisch. Seine Knie brannten und schickten unglaubliche Pein in jeden einzelnen Nerv. Sein Körper flehte ihn an sich hinzulegen, aufzustehen, zu sitzen! Irgendetwas! Nur eine Minute, einen kleinen Augenblick...  
Er schluckte, die Bewegung ließ ihn erneut die Ketten die von der Kerkerdecke herab um seine Kehle geschlungen waren spüren. Die wunde Haut brannte selbst bei dieser Kleinigkeit wie Feuer.

Die ersten Tage hatte er versucht die Position irgendwie zu umgehen. Sein Versuch mit zauberstabloser Magie die Ketten zu öffnen, zu lockern oder zumindest zu polstern war nicht nur wirkungslos dank unzähliger Zauber die in seine Zelle eingesponnen waren sondern wurde zu seinem Unglück auch noch bemerkt. Er hatte gelernt das der Cruciatusfluch in dieser Stellung noch viel schlimmer zu ertragen war als wenn man lag. Die Strangulationsmale an seinem Hals waren der Beweis. Das einzig 'Gute' das dieser Versuch erbracht hatte war der Tod des Todessers der ihn bestraft hatte. Scheinbar fand der dunkle Lord es nicht amüsant das sich sein neues Spielzeug während der Krämpfe des Folterfluches fast erhängt hatte.  
Zumindest schlussfolgerte Severus das aus der Leiche die jetzt einige Meter neben ihm in seiner Zelle lag.

Versuche, sich zumindest während des Schlafes in eine Position zu bringen die ihm keine zusätzlichen Schmerzen zufügte oder die Luftzufuhr abschnitt waren ebenfalls vergebens. Schlaf an sich kam nur noch in Form von Ohnmacht durch Folter, völliger Erschöpfung oder wenn er aufgrund des Nahrungsmangels das Bewusstsein verlor.

Jedoch achteten seine ehemaligen „Kameraden" peinlich genau darauf das sein Leben dabei nie in Gefahr geriet. Seine sarkastische Seite hatte das ganze mit „Eure Fürsorge ist einfach rührend." betitelt. Die Tracht Prügel die ihm diese Äußerung eingebracht hatte hatte diese Seite aber effektiv zum Schweigen gebracht.

Schweigen war inzwischen seine einzige Waffe. Seine Peiniger wollten das er schrie. Sie wollten das er um Nahrung und Wasser bettelte. Sie wollten ihn nicht nur körperlich sondern auch geistig brechen.

Wollten oder MUSSTEN...

Ein Anflug von einem Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des einstigen Spions. Ja, sein Schweigen WAR seine einzige Waffe. Denn alles was Voldemort von ihm wollte waren Informationen. Der dunkle Lord hatte inzwischen unzählige Male versucht in seinen Geist einzudringen um ihm Geheiminformationen über den Orden des Phönix zu entlocken und war jedes einzelne Mal gescheitert. Severus konzentrierte sein gesamtes Sein darauf seine geistigen Schilde aufrecht zu erhalten, selbst bis in den Tod wenn es sein musste.

Scheitern war keine Option – für beide Seiten.

Tag 5

Unvorstellbare Schmerzen weckten ihn. Seine Glieder krampften unter dem Cruciatusfluch unkontrolliert. Ein kurzer Schrei entfuhr ihm bevor er es schaffte die Lippen zusammenzupressen und weitere Laute zu unterdrücken.  
Dann war es vorbei und er sackte in den Ketten zusammen die ihm sofort die Luft abschnitten. Jemand riss seinen Kopf an den Haaren nach oben bevor er das Bewusstsein erneut verlieren konnte und zischte seinen Namen.  
War es möglich seinen eigenen Namen mit Schmerz und Angst zu verbinden? Er konnte diese Frage inzwischen mit „Ja" beantworten.  
Auch jetzt folgte dem ein eisiger Wasserschwall der ihm direkt ins Gesicht gespritzt wurde. Verzweifelt versucht er nach Luft zu schnappen und gleichzeitig zu schlucken. Wer wüsste wann er wieder Wasser bekommen würde – egal auf welchem Weg.  
Unerträgliche Zeit später und doch viel zu früh für seinen quälenden Durst ließ der Todesser seine Haare abrupt los und lies das Nass versiegen. Severus kniete völlig durchnässt vor Kälte und Erschöpfung zitternd vor dem zynisch grinsenden Mann.  
„Wir bekommen dich schon noch weich, Abschaum." zischte der ihm entgegen.

Mühevoll hob der Tränkemeister den Kopf und starrte den Mann an. In einer Art und Weise die seinen gesamten Hass ausdrückte und genau versprach was Severus tun würde wenn er den anderen jemals in die Finger bekommen würde.  
Der Todesser floh aus der Zelle und verriegelte sie erneut mit Zaubern.

Severus Snape würde diese kurze Genugtuung später als den schlimmsten Fehler seines Lebens kennzeichnen.

Tag 9

Wie lange war er schon hier? Tage? Wochen?  
Seine rasselnden Atemzüge waren die einzige Zeitmessung während er wach war. War es Tag? Nacht? Aus Reflex versuchte er zu blinzeln um die Dunkelheit und die daraus entstehende Panik zu vertreiben. Die Bewegung fühlte sich falsch an und Severus würgte trocken.  
Dunkelheit. Er würde ihr nie wieder entkommen. Nie …

Tag 12

„Na Abschaum! Schau mich an! Los!" Teilnahmslos hing Severus in seinen Fesseln. Den Kopf gesenkt soweit es diese zuließen, die strähnigen Haare verdeckten sein blutverschmiertes Gesicht.  
Wieder zerrte der Bastard an seinen Haaren, schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal... immer stärker... Sein Kopf fühlte sich plötzlich taub an. Die nächsten Worte hörten sich merkwürdig gedämpft an. „Ja... jetzt weißt du wo dein Platz ist... Der dunkle Lord lässt dir ausrichten das wir deine Informationen nicht mehr brauchen. Und auch ja... Nagini freut sich schon auf den Rest von dir..." Das grausame Lachen wurde von einem Rauschen ersetzt obwohl der Mann noch immer neben ihm stand und seine Haare fest hielt.

Ein weiterer Schlag und dann fiel er ins Nichts.

...

Er hatte von Hogwarts geträumt. Das erste Mal seid dem er enttarnt wurde hatte er geträumt. Von den hell erleuchteten Türmen in einer Winternacht, von den blühenden Wiesen im Frühling. Er konnte sich an jede Einzelheit erinnern, jeden Stein, jede Blume.

Tiefe Sehnsucht pochte in seiner Brust. Er vermisste es mit Filius über magische Theorie zu fachsimpeln oder Pomora in seinen freien Stunden in den Gewächshäusern zu helfen. Er vermisste sein Appartment, seine Schüler, das Lehrerzimmer. Seinen Lieblingssessel der dort stand, direkt neben dem Kamin. Albus' ständige Versuche ihm ein Lachen zu entlocken und Minerva die ihn trotz seiner Proteste bei jeder Möglichkeit versuchte zu bemuttern...

Wussten sie was ihm widerfahren war? Versuchten sie ihn zu finden? Vermissten sie ihn auch so wie er sie? Würden sie um ihn... trauern?

Ihm wurde schlagartig bewusst das er hier sterben würde. Es würde keine Rettung für ihn geben. Er würde hier in dieser verdreckten, stinkenden Zelle hängend sterben.  
Würden sie ihn hier finden? Irgendwann? Ihn begraben? Oder würde er in diesen Ketten verrotten?

Seine Augen brannten bei dem Versuch Tränen zu produzieren für die sein ausgezehrter Körper keine Flüssigkeit mehr erübrigen konnte. Erschöpft sank er erneut gegen die Ketten und in eine andere Dunkelheit.

Tag 14

Durst... Überwältigender, quälender Durst. Die Krämpfe die ihn aufgrund des Mangel an Nahrung gequält hatten waren nichts gegen das Brennen das seinen Körper seit seiner letzten Bewusstlosigkeit folterte. Seine Lippen waren aufgesprungen und ebenso trocken wie sein Rachen.  
Hatten seine Peiniger beschlossen ihn verdursten zu lassen? Kalte Furcht breitete sich in ihm aus. Er hatte gedacht er wäre inzwischen bereit zu sterben. Doch nun da er sein Ende förmlich spüren konnte war diese Gewissheit unerträglich.  
Er war zu jung um zu sterben! 36 Jahre waren kein Alter für einen Zauberer! Er hatte doch Träume gehabt – für ein Leben nach dem Krieg...

Vielleicht eine kleine Apotheke in Hogsmead eröffnen..Ein gemütliches Heim am Dorfrand im Grünen mit einem Gewächshaus in dem er seine eigenen Zutaten züchten konnte. Ein friedliches Leben, eine Chance das Leid das er als Spion gesehen hatte und ertragen musste zu vergessen. Irgendwann vielleicht sogar einen Menschen finden mit dem er alt werden wollte.  
War alles das er in den letzten 20 Jahren erduldet hatte umsonst gewesen?

DAS hatte er nicht verdient!

Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich. Er spürte das sein Atem unnatürlich rasselte auch wenn sein Gehör nur noch aus einem dumpfen Rauschen bestand. Er wusste das er sich beruhigen musste. Sein Körper würde eine Panikattacke nicht lange verkraften.  
Nur dieses Wissen half ihm nicht die ihn zerreißende Furcht niederzuzwingen.  
Er bekam nicht genug Luft! Hatte nicht länger die Kraft sich auch nur geringfügig in seinen Ketten aufzurichten. Seine Brust schmerzte. Keine Luft... keine Luft...

Tag ?

Etwas war anders... Aber er wusste nicht was.

Sein Durst, seine Schmerzen waren gleich. Und doch hatte sich etwas verändert. Die Zelle roch noch immer furchtbar, auch wenn er dies meist kaum noch wahr nahm. Und doch schien die Luft anders.. irgendwie … reiner.

Das war es! Die Zauber die wie eine dunkle Mauer seine Zelle umschlossen und seine Magie unterdrückt hatten waren verschwunden!  
Nur warum? Hatten die Todesser das Hauptquartier gewechselt? Hatte man ihn hier zurück gelassen? Oder...

Er wagte es nicht Hoffnung zu fassen. Hoffnung auf Rettung. Hoffnung darauf das er jemandem wichtig genug gewesen war um nach ihm zu suchen und ihn zu befreien.

Warten...

…

Ihm war gar nicht bewusst gewesen das er erneut das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Was hatte ihn geweckt? Vorsichtig taste er mit den mickrigen Resten Magie die er in seinem Zustand noch nutzen konnte den Raum ab.  
Eine Präsenz! Er konnte spüren das sich jemand näherte. 'Oh bitte! Lass es keinen Todesser sein!' flehte er im Geiste. Er versuchte etwas zu hören doch außer dem allgegenwärtigen Rauschen in seinen Ohren konnte er nichts wahrnehmen.

Eine Hand an seiner Wange. Panisch versuchte er zurück zu weichen, doch sein Körper verweigerte ihm den Dienst. Er wartete auf den Schmerz, das Reißen an seinen Haaren, die Schläge... doch nichts davon passierte.  
Die Hand strich ihm vorsichtig über die Wange, hob seinen Kopf etwas an – welch eine Erleichterung für seinen Hals- verharrte einen Augenblick den Severus nicht einordnen konnte. Dann eine zweite Hand die etwas an seine Lippen hielt und diese mit etwas benetzte. Viel zu durstig um sich zu scheren was es war – Gift oder Wasser- öffnete er den Mund und kurz darauf wurde ihm vorsichtig Wasser eingeflößt.

Wasser! Nach so langer Zeit!

Dann ein zweites Paar Hände an seinen Schultern. Langsam strichen sie hinab zu seinen auf dem Rücken gefesselten Handgelenken. Das Kribbeln von Magie folgte der Bewegung und dann wurden seine Arme taub. Es war ihm nicht möglich die Zeit abzuschätzen dann verschwand die Magie die die Ketten um seine Handgelenke mit dem Boden verankert hatte und seine Arme fielen das erste mal seit Wochen zu seinen Seiten. Er war sich bewusst das ihm diese Bewegung hätte unerträgliche Schmerzen bereiten müssen. Doch wer auch immer bei ihm war schien sich genug um ihn zu sorgen um ihm diese zu ersparen.

Die Hand die ihm Wasser gab verschwand. Er zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben auch wenn sein Körper nun scheinbar noch schlimmer als vorher nach Flüssigkeit verlangte.

Wieder spürte er Magie, diesmal an seiner Kehle. Auch hier verschwand der Schmerz und Taubheit breitete sich von seinem Kinn bis zu den Schultern aus.  
Er spürte das er schluchzte.

Die Ketten die ihn gezwungen hatten in kniender Position zu verharren wurden ihm entfernt. Die Hände die seine Arme befreit hatten hielten ihn noch kurz aufrecht und legten ihn dann mit einer Vorsicht die ihm fremd war seitlich auf dem Boden ab während die ersten Hände dabei seinen Kopf stützten und ihn letztlich auf etwas weiches betteten.

Eine Decke?

Dann wurden seine Hüften und Beine taub. Wieder verging einige Zeit. Severus wollte gar nicht wissen wie seine unteren Gliedmaßen aussahen. Er hatte schon vor schier ewiger Zeit durch die schlechte Durchblutung das Gefühl in seinen Unterschenkeln und Füßen verloren.

Dann wurde er bewegt, als ob man seine Beine hochhob und kurz darauf wurde die Decke gänzlich um ihn geschlagen. Wärme... es war so wunderbar warm und weich. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern wann er das letzte mal so wenig Schmerzen gehabt hatte.  
Er erschrak furchtbar als ihn jemand hochhob doch konnte nichts anderes tun als es mit sich geschehen zu lassen, sein Kopf sank seitlich an die Schulter eines seiner Retter.

Und als er eilig aus der Zelle getragen wurde schlief das erste mal seid Wochen friedlich ein.

TBC

Vielen Dank an mimaja die sich auch nach 13 Jahren wieder bereit erklärt meine Kommas an die richtigen Stellen zu setzen und die bösen das(s) zu züchtigen.

Jeder der schon einmal etwas veröffentlicht hat weiß das Reviews sehr wertvoll sind. Das ich nach 13 Jahre überhaupt wieder anfange zu schreiben liegt nur daran das in letzter Zeit immer wieder Reviews oder PMs zu meinen alten Geschichten gepostet wurden.

Wer rettet Severus? Kapitel 2 und 3 sind geschrieben, aber wenn ihr mir Vorschläge bringt schreibe ich sie vielleicht nochmal um.

Vielen Dank fürs lesen


	2. Chapter 2

Rechteabtretung: siehe Kapitel 1

Hinweise des Autors:

Überraschend hat sich beim abtippen meiner Notizen die Handlung schon wieder etwas selbstständig gemacht. Ursprünglich gab es den ersten Teil dieses Kapitels nicht. Aber nun bin ich sehr glücklich darüber. Man erhascht einen ersten Blick auf die Beziehungen zu Severus.

An dieser Stelle sollte ich erwähnen das ich alles ab Ende des 5. Bandes ignoriere. Sirius ist tot - aber die nächsten 2 Jahre verhielt sich Voldemort, abgesehen von vereinzelten Anschlägen ruhig. Wir befinden uns im 7. Schuljahr Harry Potters.

Wichtig: Ich muss die Warnung bezüglich des hohen Ratings von Kapitel 1 auf dieses Kapitel ausweiten. Mir wurde beim abtippen bewusst dass für Leser die nicht regelmäßig mit Schwerkranken/verletzten zu tun haben der zweite Teil durchaus belastend sein kann.

\- Kapitel 2: Schatten und Licht -

Hogwarts einigen Tage zuvor

„Es sind 7 Tage Albus! Wir müssen ihn finden!" Eine sichtlich aufgebrachte Minerva McGonagall schritt vor dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters auf und ab. Ihr Haar war nicht wie sonst ordentlich zu einem Dutt gebunden sondern hing ihr in wilden Locken über den Rücken. Die Roben sahen aus als hätte sie in ihnen geschlafen. Ihr Gegenüber sah nicht viel besser aus. Tiefe Sorgenfalten zeigten sich auf dem sonst so aufmunternd wirkenden Gesicht des Schulleiters. Auch ihm war anzusehen dass die letzten Tage keine Guten gewesen waren.

„Minerva. Wir tun alles was möglich ist. Bitte. Setz. Dich. Hin."

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen ließ sich die Lehrerin einen Sessel sinken. Der aufgewühlte Blick war aus dem Fenster, das sich hinter dem Schreibtisch ihres Kollegen und Freundes befand gerichtet. „Was sollen wir nur machen, Albus? Was wenn wir ihn nicht rechtzeitig finden? Ich würde mir nie vergeben wenn Severus..." sie brach ab und schlug die Augen nieder. Ihr Gegenüber blieb stumm. Was sollte er auch sagen? Ihn plagten die selben Ängste.

Seit Harry Potter vor einigen Tagen mitten in der Nacht an seine Bürotür gehämmert hatte und ihm deutlich aufgebracht von seiner Vision erzählt hatte, hatte er nichts unversucht gelassen seinen Spion zu finden. Zuerst hatte er gehofft, dass die grausamen Bilder die Harry ihm geschildert hatte eine Falle wären wie damals bei Sirius. Aber als Severus auch nach 24 Stunden spurlos verschwunden blieb, schwand seine Hoffnung. In einer Krisensitzung des Orden des Phönix wurden in höchster Eile Pläne geschmiedet um den Tränkemeister zu finden. Remus Lupin benutzte seine Kontakte zu den Werwölfen und anderen Kreaturen. Moody und Tonks forschten im Ministerium und Fletcher in der Nocturngasse nach. Filius Flittwick und McGonagall hatten die Schuleulen mit einem Zauber belegt der auf ihren Reisen nach der magischen Signatur von Severus Snape suchen würde. Sollte eine von ihnen auf ihren Flügen in seiner Nähe sein würden sie zumindest wissen wo sie suchen mussten. Etwas Ähnliches tat auch Fawkes. Der Phönix war seit Tagen unterwegs und suchte nach dem Mann.

Aber erfolglos.

Und jeden Tag schwand ihre Hoffnung mehr. Jeden Tag sah er den leeren Stuhl am Lehrertisch, die zunehmend verzweifelten Blicke der Kollegen wenn sie ihm Lehrerzimmer „Severus'" Sessel sahen. Die Schüler wussten zwar nicht was los war, jedoch merkten sie das irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Bald würde er eine Erklärung zum Verschwinden ihres Tränkemeisters abgeben müssen.

Am Schlimmsten sah jedoch der junge Potter aus. Wo er zuvor versucht hatte die Verbindung zu Voldemort zu unterdrücken tat er nun das Gegenteil. Dumbledore wusste nicht was der junge Mann die letzten Tage mitansehen musste, da sich dieser weigerte „nicht-relevante Dinge" zu teilen. Aber ein Blick auf die tiefen Augenringe, die abgehackten Bewegungen und die Teller von denen er kaum etwas aß ließen erahnen das was immer Potter in der Nacht miterleben musste furchtbar war.

Severus war noch in England. Soweit waren sie sich sicher. Auch das er sich in einem alten, großen Gebäude befand war durch Potter Beschreibungen klar. Eines der Anwesen eines Todesser vielleicht? Fawkes flog diese nun ab. Versuchte irgendein Lebenszeichen ihres Tränkemeisters zu finden...

Aber es waren 7 Tage.

7 Tage voller Folter – selbst wenn sie Severus finden würden wären die Folgen wohl furchtbar. Sie hatten begonnen das Hauptquartier und einige andere wichtige Örtlichkeiten zu räumen. Bisher hatte Severus sein Wissen für sich behalten können, doch das bedeutete nicht das es so bleiben würde. Sollte der Tränkemeister unter Zwang Informationen über den Orden preis geben mussten sie bereit sein.

\- Tag 13 -

„Meine lieben Schüler, ich bitte um eure Aufmerksamkeit."

Ruhe kehrte über der großen Halle ein. Die Schüler sahen zum Lehrertisch empor, ihnen war die angespannte Stimmung der letzten Tage nicht entgangen.

Der Schulleiter stand auf und straffte die Schultern. Er wusste das dieser Abend ein schwerer werden würde.

„Wie jedem von euch aufgefallen sein wird fehlt seit nunmehr 13 Tagen einer eurer Lehrer an diesem Tisch. Ich fürchte es ist nun an der Zeit das ich euch aufkläre." Dumbledore sah Besorgnis über die Gesichter der älteren Schüler huschen. Sein Tonfall zeigte eindeutig das nichts Gutes folgen würde.

„Severus Snape befindet sich nach unserem Wissen seit dieser Zeit in Gefangenschaft des dunklen Lords."

Was auch immer die Lehrer erwartet hatten, das Entsetzen das ihnen entgegenschlug übertraf ihre Vorstellungen. Jüngere Schüler schienen zuerst nicht zu verstehen was dieser Satz für ihren Tränkemeister bedeutete aber die Reaktionen ihrer älteren Mitschüler machte ihnen dies schnell klar. Einige weinten oder waren aufgesprungen, viele starrten jedoch in stummen Entsetzen ihren Schulleiter an. Besonders die Schüler am Slytherintisch waren aufgebracht, war Severus Snape doch für viele von ihnen ein Vertrauter der sie so gut es ging innerhalb und außerhalb Hogwarts unterstützte.

„Ich bitte euch mir euer Gehör zu schenken. Es gibt Dinge die ihr über Severus Snape wissen müsst." fuhr der Schulleiter nach einer kurzen Pause fort. „Viele von euch kennen ihn nur als den strengen Tränkemeister. Das Haus Slytherin jedoch weiß das Severus alles für seine Schüler tun würde. Auch wenn er das meist nicht zeigt." Ein trauriges Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. „Tatsache ist, dass Professor Snape NICHT nur als Lehrer in Hogwarts war, im Gegenteil. Diese Anstellung war ursprünglich nur dazu da um ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben die Informationen die er als Spion in den Reihen des dunklen Lords sammelte an mich und das Ministerium weiter zu geben." Dumbledore hörte rechts von sich das Minerva McGonagall leise schluchzte. „Seit nun fast 20 Jahren hat Severus Snape sein Leben riskiert um andere vor Verfolgung, Folter und Tod zu bewahren. Viele unter euch haben Verwandte und Freunde die nur knapp Anschlägen von Todessern entgangen sind, ...die durch eine anonyme Quelle gewarnt wurden... Diese „Quelle" bekommt heute einen Namen." Durch die gesamte Halle hörte man überraschte Laute.

„Wir wissen durch Visionen Mr. Potters das Professor Snape vor 3 Tagen noch... am Leben war." Er stockte kurz. „Er befindet sich wohl in einem steinernen Anwesen im Norden Englands. Im Gebiet das vor 6 Tagen von einem Sturm heimgesucht wurde. Wir haben unsere Suchen nach seiner magischen Signatur in diesem Gebiet verstärkt. Aber es handelt sich trotzdem um viele hundert Kilometer Land. Auch ist es wahrscheinlich das Schutzzauber das Gebäude zusätzlich tarnen. Ich bitte jeden unter euch der vielleicht Familie, Freunde oder Bekannte in diesem Teil Englands hat zu versuchen sich an verlassenen Gebäude dieser Art zu erinnern. An Geschichten oder Warnungen gewisse Orte dort nicht zu betreten." Mit einem Schwenk seiner Hand erschien über den Schülern eine Karte die zeigte von welchem Gebiet er sprach.

„Ich werde ehrlich zu euch sein. Unsere Hoffnung unseren Freund und Kollegen zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch lebend wieder zu finden schwindet..." Ein Windhauch fuhr durch die Halle und alle Banner an Lehrer und Haustischen färbten sich schwarz. „Aber mit eurer Hilfe können wir Severus Snape vielleicht zumindest nach Hause bringen. - Bis es soweit ist werden wir ihm in Gedanken beistehen." Dumbledore ließ seinen Blick ein letztes Mal durch die Halle schweifen.

„Die Leitung des Hauses Slytherin übernimmt ab heute Professor Sinistra. Der Unterricht der nächsten 3 Tage fällt aus. Die Türen jedes Lehrers steht euch in dieser schweren Zeit offen. Ich danke euch für eure Aufmerksamkeit."

\- Tag 14 -

Ein Patronus eilte ins Quartier der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin. Diese schreckte von ihrem Buch hoch als Dumbledores Stimme erklang. „Wir haben den Standort von Voldemorts Hauptquartier. Alle sofort zur Invasionsbesprechung!" Bei den letzten Worten war Minerva McGonagall schon nicht mehr im Raum. Es war soweit. Wo Voldemort war musste auch Severus sein.

\- Tag X -

Dumbledore war gerade dabei das Ministerium über den Tod des dunklen Lords zu informieren und sich um Harry zu kümmern. Der junge Mann schien sich noch nicht bewusst geworden zu sein das es vorbei war. Und als der Schulleiter zu dem enthaupteten Leichnam des ehemaligen dunklen Lords blickte musste er zugeben das er sich auf … MEHR .. vorbereitet hatte.

Der junge Potter hatte den dunklen Lord mit einer Klinge aus reiner, wilder Magie enthauptet. Einfach so... Nach all ihrer Planung am Tag zuvor war das schwierigste tatsächlich die Ausschaltung der wachhabenden Todesser gewesen. Sobald sie den Thronsaal betraten... war es vorbei.

„Mein Junge... wie...?" Grüne Augen sahen zu ihm auf. „Sie haben nicht gesehen was er Professor Snape angetan hat, sir. Er musste sterben, so schnell wie möglich. Damit nie wieder jemand durch ihn so leiden muss." Tränen liefen über die Wangen des jungen Mannes. „Wo ist er?"

Remus Lupin hatte in diesem Krieg viel gesehen und viel erlebt. Aber nichts hätten ihn auf das was er in Kerkern Voldemorts sehen würde vorbereiten können.

Sie waren in Zweierteams unterwegs. Die meisten um das Anwesen zu sichern und sich versteckende Todesser dingfest zu machen. Die leicht Verletzten halfen den Heilern beim Versorgen der Opfer.

Er, Minerva und 2 andere Teams waren mit den Zellen betraut worden. Und mit jeder Tür hinter der sie nur wieder nur die Leiche eines bedauernswerten Unbekannten fanden wurde ihre Hoffnung geringer. Neun von zehn Zellen...

Der Werwolf betete zu allen Göttern das hinter dieser Tür Severus Snape war – egal wie. Selbst nach all den Jahren der Feindschaft war es unerträglich nicht zu wissen was mit dem Mann geschehen war. Und nach allem was Snape für ihre Seite getan hatte hoffte Remus inständig das er lebte. Ohne ihn wäre dieser Krieg anders ausgegangen. Wenn Snape nicht bis zum Schluss ihre Geheimnisse – Das Hauptquartier, die Schutzhäuser, Namen von Mitgliedern des Ordens... - für sich behalten hätte... So viele wären gestorben.

Ja, der Mann musste noch leben. Und er musste das was auch immer hier geschehen war heil überstehen!

Mit einem letzten tiefen Atemzug trat Remus zur letzten Tür. Minerva legte eine zitternde Hand auf seinen Schulter.

Der Geruch der ihnen entgegenschlug war entsetzlich. Selbst der 'Frischluftzauber' den Beide benutzten half nicht.

In der Mitte des Raumes kniete eine Gestalt, wobei es eher danach aussah als wäre das Einzige was diese aufrecht hielt die Ketten um deren Hals. Remus wollte sich schon fast abwenden um eine Bare für den Körper heraufzubeschwören als er es hörte...

Ein Giemen, leise ungleichmäßige Atemgeräusche!

„Minerva! Dieser hier lebt noch!" Wenigstens ein Überlebender... Doch bevor er die Zelle betrat beseitigte er das Blut und... andere Dinge die den Boden bedeckten. Danach sprach er einen sanften Reinigungszauber auf den Angeketteten.

Leise trat er zu dem Mann. „Hörst du mich? Wir sind hier um dich zu befreien. Hab keine Angst." Nichts deutete darauf hin das er gehört worden war.

So sanft wie möglich legte er seine Hand an die Wange des Mannes. Dieser zuckte etwas, als wolle er zurückweichen war aber zu schwach. Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf etwas hoch um zu sehen ob er die arme Seele kannte.

„Bei Merlin! Er ist es!" Minerva war neben ihn getreten und hielt ihm bereits eine Phiole Wasser mit einem Stärkungstrank entgegen. Sie blickte gequält auf Snape hinab. „Oh Severus... Was haben dir diese Monster nur angetan?"

Das Wimmern das der einst so stolze Mann von sich gab als die ersten Tropfen Wasser in seinen Mund geträufelt wurden war herzzereißend. „Es ist ein Wunder das er überhaupt noch lebt. Sieh dir seinen Hals an. Wie lange haben diese Schweine ihn so angekettet gelassen? Merlin... er besteht ja nur noch aus Knochen! Und all diese Wunden..." Besorgt blickte Remus auf den geschundenen Körper vor sich. „Minerva... Was ist mit seinen Augen?" Die Hexe die gerade die Fixierungsflüche von den Ketten genommen hatte, sah auf als sie den Ton in Remus Stimme hörte. Ihr Blick fiel auf das hagere Gesicht des Tränkemeisters – auf dessen Augenlider, die, nun da dessen Kopf im Nacken lag merkwürdig eingefallen aussahen. Sie unterdrückte mit Mühe den Würgereiz. „Sie haben ihm die Augen ausgestochen! Oh Merlin!" keuchte sie. Remus musste sich kurz abwenden.

Es dauerte einige Momenten bis er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. „Komm, wir müssen ihn hier raus bringen. Wer weiß was sie ihm noch alles angetan haben."

Minerva nickte grimmig. „Ich werde seine Arme betäuben, die Wunden an seinen Handgelenken sehen schlimm aus. Stumm befreite sie Snape von den Ketten an Armen und Hals während Remus den Mann stützte. Als sie ihn vorsichtig seitlich auf die Decke sinken ließen erhaschte sie erstmals einen Blick auf dessen Knie. Minerva wandte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig ab bevor sie sich erbrach.

Die Wochen des Kniens hatten furchtbare Folgen gehabt. Die Knochen seiner Knie lagen frei, seine Unterschenkel waren teils dunkel verfärbt aufgrund der schlechten Durchblutung. Einige Zehen waren schwarz und abgestorben.

Remus machte auch die Beine seines Kameraden gefühllos bevor er mit einigen Zaubern das abgestorbene Gewebe entfernte und die infizierten Wunden magisch verband. Dann hob er die Beine vorsichtig an damit Minerva, die sich wieder gefangen hatte, die Decke unter ihnen ausbreiten konnte. Sie wickelten Snape so gut es ging in die Decke bevor Remus ihn auf seine Arme hob. „Man spürt sein Gewicht gar nicht." flüsterte er zutiefst besorgt. Der Kopf des Mannes war kraftlos gegen seine Schulter gesunken. Wahrscheinlich war dieser nicht einmal mehr bei Bewusstsein.

Mit schnellen Schritten machten sie sich auf den Weg aus den Kerkern. Hinauf in die Haupthalle, in der Albus Dumbledore sie empfangen würde. In die Hände von Madam Pomfrey. Sankt Mungos war keine Option solange auch nur ein Todesser noch frei war.

Trotz des Sieges waren es Gestalten mit ernsten Gesichtern die mit ihrer fragilen Fracht nach Hogwarts zurück kehrten.

Tbc

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und ich freue mich auf jedes Review! Es freut mich auch das meine älteren Geschichten durch diese hier wieder gelesen werden ^^

Wie vielleicht auffällt habe ich viele Dinge sehr wage gehalten, die Invasionsbesprechung, den Endkampf. Sie sind nicht wichtig für diese Handlung und ich glaube jeder hat schon mindestens 20 verschieden Versionen des Endkampfes zwischen Harry und Voldemort gelesen.

Das nächste Kapitel ist handschriftlich schon fertig.

Vielen Dank auch hier an meine treue Beta mimaja. Du bist die Beste.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinweise des Autors:

Rechteabtretung siehe Kapitel 1.

Danke auch hier wieder an meine Beta mimaja!

Keine besonderen Warnungen für dieses Kapitel.

Ich habe mich sehr über die vielen Leser gefreut die mich auf ihre Alert oder Favoritenliste genommen haben. Ich möchte euch aber auch bitten mir Rückmeldungen zu schreiben. Als Review oder PM. Wie schon einmal erwähnt schreibe ich nur wegen den lieben Reviews überhaupt wieder, daher sind diese mir sehr wichtig.

Habe eine Yahoo-Group eingerichtet. Dort findet ihr neben meinen Geschichten und einigen Artworks auch Gedankenspiele die gerne „adoptiert" werden dürfen. Die überarbeitete Fassung von Breath for me wird ebenfalls bis zur Fertigstellung der Geschichte nur dort gepostet werden.

So das wars von meiner Seite.

Ein Funken Hoffnung

Vor dem Krankenflügel Hogwarts hielten 3 erschöpfte Zauberer Wache. Sie hatten versprochen den Rest des Ordens und der Lehrerschaft zu informieren wenn es Neuigkeiten vom einzigen Patienten gab. Es war nicht so als das man nicht versucht hätte sie fortzuschicken, ganz im Gegenteil. Poppy Pomfrey hatte ihnen klar gemacht das es völlig sinnlos war zu warten. Das es Stunden dauern würde bevor überhaupt die Grundversorgung Severus' abgeschlossen sein würde. Aber das war ihnen egal. Nach all der Zeit des Hoffens und dem kurzen Glücksgefühl als bekannt wurde das ihr Spion lebte war der Schock als sie ihn zu Gesicht bekamen umso größer gewesen.

Wie sollte sich der stolze Zauberer nur erholen?

Und so hielten Remus Lupin, Harry Potter und Albus Dumbledore stumm vor dem Krankenflügel Wache.

Im Krankenflügel selbst waren neben Madame Pomfrey noch 2 weitere Heiler und eine Helferin in Form der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin dabei den Tränkemeister am Leben zu erhalten.

Noch bevor sie ihn von Voldemorts Anwesen weg gebracht hatten wurde er von Poppy notdürftig stabilisiert. Seine Atmung wurde nun vollends durch einen Zauber kontrolliert, sein Herzschlag wurde genauestens überwacht und um sicher zu gehen das der Mann nicht aufwachte bevor sie ihn sicher und schmerzfrei in Hogwarts hatten wurde er in einen künstlichen Schlaf gelegt.

Kaum in Hogwarts galt es Prioritäten zu setzen.

Flüssigkeit... Die Entzündung seiner Lunge eindämmen... die mit Sicherheit vorliegende Blutvergiftung behandeln... Herausfinden ob weitere Organe beeinträchtigt waren...

Zu McGonagalls anfänglichen Entsetzen machte sich einer der Heiler von Sankt Mungos daran eine Infusionsnadel in der Leiste ihres Kollegen anzubringen. Dieser bemerkte ihren verständnislosen Blick. „Er wäre selbst im wachen Zustand zu schwach um die Mengen zu trinken die sein Körper braucht und würde sich wenn er es könnte mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit erbrechen. Und nach all der dunklen Magie die er in den letzten Tagen ertragen musste ist es klüger alles was ohne Magie machbar ist auf dem Muggelweg durchzuführen. Niemand weiß wie er in diesem Zustand auf Zauber reagieren könnte." Während er sprach verband er die Nadel und befestigte die Leitung eines über ihm schwebenden Infusionsbeutels daran. „Wenn er etwas stabiler ist können wir ihm Tränke und Flüssigkeit direkt ins Blut zaubern. Aber bis dahin ist dies der schnellste und sicherste Weg."

McGonagall nickte etwas zurückhaltend. Ob sinnvoll oder nicht, es kam ihr doch barbarisch vor.

_Es war unwirklich. Er fühlte sich warm und kalt zugleich. Kurz dachte er eine Berührung verspürt zu haben aber im nächstem Moment war er sich schon nicht mehr sicher. Wo war er? Er konnte das Rauschen von Wellen hören... das Meer? Dort war er schon lange nicht mehr gewesen._

„Claire, schau dir den Scann seines Kopfes an. Da stimmt etwas nicht." Die junge Hexe trat zu Madame Pomfrey und besah sich das magische Hologramm das vor ihnen schwebte. Besorgt verzog sie das Gesicht. „Du hast recht. Es sieht so aus als ob er dort" - sie deutete auf einen deutlich helleren Bereich am Rand- „eine Hirnblutung hat. Sie scheint nicht frisch zu sein aber mir gefällt das Gewebe daneben ebenfalls nicht..." Ihre Kollegin nickte. „Darum müssen wir uns als erstes kümmern. Ich habe Erfahrung mit den notwendigen Zaubern – wenn du einverstanden bist übernehme ich das..."

_Das Meer entfernte sich. Wie das geschehen konnte ohne das er sich bewegte konnte er sich nicht erklären. Oder tat er das doch? Ein Hauch von Verärgerung stieg in ihm hoch, auf sich selbst und was auch immer mit ihm geschah. Seit wann war sein Geist so unorganisiert?_

Stunden später ließ sich Poppy Pomfrey auf ein Nachbarbett sinken. Auch ihre beiden Kollegen und die mehr als nur erschöpft aussehende Helferin Minerva gönnten sich eine kurze Pause. Auf den ersten Blick sah man Severus nicht an das vier Hexen und Zauberer den gesamten Nachmittag an ihm verbracht hatten. Er sah noch immer verwahrlost aus, die Haare verfilzt und strähnig, Blutergüsse am ganzen Körper. Die notdürftigen Verbände an seinen Beinen hatten sie bislang noch nicht einmal angerührt. Und mit jedem Reinigungszauber waren mehr Verletzungen erschienen.

Und doch waren sie auf dem richtigen Weg. Die keimtötenden Tränke schienen bereits gegen die Entzündungen der Lunge und die Vergiftung seines Blutes zu wirken. Zusammen mit all der Flüssigkeit die Severus inzwischen bekommen hatte hatten sich sein Kreislauf und seine Atmung deutlich verbessert.

Die letzten Zauber zeigten das sich Severus Gehirn nur langsam regenerierte. Das würde mit eines der größten Probleme werden. Durch die Blutung war das umliegende Gewebe zusammengedrückt und nicht gut versorgt worden. Ob und welche Folgen sich daraus langfristig für den Mann ergeben würden wäre erst erkennbar wenn er aufwachte. Aber, so ermahnte sich Pomfrey, ihr Patient war jung – und stur wie ein Ochse - fügte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln in Gedanken hinzu. Er würde das überstehen.

_Er war sich sicher Stimmen zu hören. Leise, dumpf. Aber sie waren da. _

Poppy hielt Wache. Ihre beiden Kollegen von Sankt Mungos waren abgereist, zumindest vorerst. Minerva hatte sie ins Bett geschickt und ihr aufgetragen die 3 Männer die vor ihrer Krankenstation in beschworenen Sesseln schliefen in ihre Quartiere zu schicken.

Ihr Patient war noch immer in einem magischen Schlafzustand. Der Zauber der seine Lungen mit Atemluft versorgte zeigte sich in einer Art hellem Nebel der in ihn hinein und herauszuströmen schien. Sie würde am Morgen beginnen Severus selbst atmen zu lassen. Vielleicht würde sie den Zauber schon in ein paar Tagen vollends abstellen können.

Ein über seinem Bett schwebendes Hologramm fing leise an zu piepen.

38 Grad Körpertemperatur. Das war zu erwarten gewesen. Nun da Severus Körper wieder mit Flüssigkeit versorgt wurde begann sein Immunsystem zu reagieren. An sich war das gut, nur musste sie aufpassen das sein Fieber nicht zu hoch wurde und seinen Organismus überforderte.

Die Hexe seufzte. Sie konnte genauso gut weiter arbeiten. Ihr Verstand würde ihr heute Nacht keine Ruhe lassen. Im Geiste plante sie schon den Verlauf der nächsten Tage.

Morgen würde ein Spezialist für Severus Augen kommen. Das Anfertigen magischer Augen war ein schwieriger und langwieriger Prozess und ihr Kollege sollte nur so lang wie unbedingt nötig ohne Augenlicht sein müssen. Poppy hatte schon einige Erinnerungen an Untersuchungen in Phiolen abgefüllt. In diesen Erinnerungen sah man besonders gut wie Severus vor seiner Gefangennahme ausgesehen hatte. Nur wenige waren so wie Moody, dem sein Aussehen vollkommen egal war. Sie bezweifelte stark das Severus wollte das seine Prothesen erkennbar waren.

Wo sie gerade über das Aussehen ihres Patienten nachdachte... Sie stand auf und holte Schere, Rasierer, Nagelschere und Waschschüssel. Es war Zeit Severus wieder in einen Menschen zu verwandeln.

Als erstes mussten seine verfilzten Haare weichen. Mit geübten, sicheren Schnitten begann sie langen Strähnen zu entfernen. Zwischenzeitlich musste sie Severus via Levitationszauber schweben lassen um an seinen Hinterkopf zu kommen, aber nach nicht mal einer halben Stunde schnippeln und einer Haarwäsche hatte er kurze, aber saubere, unverfilzte Haare und sie konnte sich seiner Gesichtsbehaarung widmen. Diese wurde rigoros abrasiert. Severus hatte in seinem ganzen Leben noch keinen Bart getragen.

So arbeitete sie sich langsam von oben nach unten vor. Die mit Heiltränken getränkten Kompressen um Severus Hals wichen kurzfristig genauso wie später die um seine Handgelenke. Vorsichtig wurde sein Gesicht und Körper bis zu den Knien gewaschen. Seine Unterschenkel und Füße waren vorerst unwichtig. Wenn der Augenspezialist morgen fort wäre würde sie sich darum kümmern.

Nachdem ihr Patient sauber und trocken war begann sie die Verbände um Hals und Handgelenke zu erneuern. Sie musste unbedingt verhindern das Narben zurückblieben. Nicht nur damit Severus nicht an sein Martyrium erinnert werden würde sondern vor allem damit er sich später wieder normal bewegen könnte. Was wäre ein Tränkemeister der aufgrund vernarbter Handgelenke seine Hände nicht mehr vollständig benutzen konnte oder seinen Kopf nur eingeschränkt drehen konnte?

Es wurde bereits hell als sie letztlich begann die oberflächlichen Abschürfungen und Blutergüsse mit Heilbalsam einzureiben. In ein paar Stunden würden zumindest diese schon fast verschwunden sein.

„Guten Morgen." überraschte sie plötzlich die Stimme des Schulleiters. Sie wandte sich zu dem in der Tür stehenden Mann um. „Guten Morgen Albus. Ich hoffe du hast dich etwas ausgeruht. Ich kann keine weiteren Patienten brauchen." Ihr Gegenüber hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich verspreche das ich ganze 5 Stunden geschlafen und sogar etwas gegessen habe bevor ich hierher aufgebrochen bin." Er trat, nachdem sie ihren Patienten mit einem Laken zugedeckt hatte neben die Medihexe. „Wie geht es ihm?" Vorsichtig strich er Severus durch die nun kurzen Haare, sehr bedacht keinerlei Verbände zu berühren. „Er bekommt 3 stündlich Tränke die die Entzündungen in seinem Körper bekämpfen und seiner Lunge helfen sich zu regenerieren. Genauso wie kontinuierlich Flüssigkeit. Wir haben eine Blutung in seinem Gehirn gefunden und begonnen diese und den dadurch hervorgerufenen Schlaganfall zu behandeln. Wir werden abwarten müssen ob ihm das Probleme bereitet. Jetzt ist es wichtig das seine Organe wieder anfangen normal zu arbeiten. Seine Nieren sind aufgrund des Flüssigkeitsmangels mit Sicherheit beeinträchtigt. Ich überwache sie damit wir rechtzeitig eingreifen können falls diese nicht selbstständig wieder beginnen zu arbeiten."

Sie ließ mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes ihre Reinigungsutensilien verschwinden. „um 8 Uhr kommt ein Spezialist um sich Severus Augen anzusehen. Claire wird mich dann für ein paar Stunden ablösen." Sie unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Wenn ich einigermaßen ausgeschlafen bin werden wir sehen ob Severus Beine noch zu retten sind. Die Beschreibung von Minerva war wenig ermutigend."

Der Schulleiter zuckte bei ihren Worten zusammen. „Was wenn nicht?" Madame Pomfrey brauchte in ihrer Müdigkeit etwas bevor sie verstand was er meinte. „Dann bleibt mir nur die Amputation." Das Gesicht des Schulleiters verfinsterte sich. „Albus. Das macht ihn nicht zum Krüppel, es verzögert nur alles erheblich. Severus müsste sich zwischen magischen Beinprothesen oder einem Wiederaufbau entscheiden. Und beides ist erst möglich wenn er sich deutlich erholt hat." beschwichtigte sie leise. Dumbledore wandte sich ihr zu. „Das hat er nicht verdient Poppy. Er sollte jetzt unten in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück sitzen und sich über den Tod Voldemorts freuen. Er sollte die Anerkennung bekommen die er verdient... und nicht vor dem Scherbenhaufen seiner Gesundheit stehen."

Der Besuch des Augenspezialisten war kurz und schmerzlos wie Poppy nach ihrer Ruhepause informiert wurde. Der Heiler hatte die Erinnerungen dankend entgegen genommen und sich dann um Severus gekümmert. Nach einer gründlichen Versorgung dessen Verletzungen hatte er sein Gesicht genau vermessen und einige Zauber über dessen Augenhöhlen gelegt. Claire hatte er erläutert das diese vorbereitend für die Prothesen wären, sterilisierend und betäubend wirken würden. Severus würde, sollte er sich ins Gesicht fassen das selbe spüren als hätte er nur die Augen geschlossen. Das sollte das emotionale Trauma etwas lindern.

Poppy war dankbar bei der Untersuchung nicht dabei gewesen zu sein. Auch für Heiler gab es Fachgebiete bei denen ihnen ungut wurde...

Minerva hatte angeboten bei der Versorgung der Beine ihres Kollegen zu helfen. Jedoch hatte Poppy hier ablehnen müssen. Wenn die Verletzungen nur halb so schlimm wären wie ihr beschrieben worden war wäre Minerva ihr wahrscheinlich wenig Hilfe. Claire hatte sich bis zum nächsten Tag verabschiedet. Am Abend würde ihr Kollege für Madame Pomfrey übernehmen damit diese sich wirklich ausruhen konnte.

Der Krankenflügel wurde mittels Zauber sterilisiert. Der Bereich in dem Severus lag wurde von einer keimfreien Glocke umgeben. Auf einem schwebenden Behandlungstisch waren alle möglichen Tränke und Verbände bereit gestellt.

Poppy ließ mit einigen Zauberstabbewegungen die Verbände von Severus Unterschenkeln und Füßen verschwinden. Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich besorgt zusammen. Minerva und Remus hatten nicht übertrieben... Sie murmelte einige Zauber und ein Hologramm erschien über dem rechten Bein ihres Patienten. Es zeigte deutlich Bereiche mit Nervenschäden und nach-wie-vor bestehender schlechter Durchblutung. Sein Unterschenkel selbst konnte mit Geduld geheilt werden, jedoch hatte sein Fuß nicht behebbare Nervenschäden davon getragen. Severus würde diesen wenn sie dies beließ diesen nie mehr spüren, etwas was laufen so gut wie unmöglich machen würde.

Sein linkes Bein war nicht besser. Dort waren die Wunden und Schäden so ausgeprägt das es nur eine Lösung gab. Hogwarts Heilerin seufzte schwer und machte sich an die Arbeit.

_Die Schmerzen wurden weniger. Er war sich gar nicht bewusst gewesen das er Schmerzen gehabt hatte. Aber nun da sie verschwanden fiel es ihm auf. Er wollte seufzen aber etwas hinderte ihn daran. Sein träger Geist konnte sich auch das nicht voll erklären. Aber vorerst war er damit zufrieden das er keine Schmerzen mehr hatte ...und das ihm warm war ...und das er Stimmen hörte die ihm nichts antaten._

Minerva McGonagall hatte sich neben ihrem Kollegen auf dem Bett zusammengerollt und döste. Ihr Köpfchen lag vorsichtig auf dessen rechter Hand, ihr Rücken schmiegte sich an dessen Taille. Das Poppy sich bei ihrem Anblick ein Kichern hatte nicht verkneifen können war ihr egal.

'Katzen wirkten beruhigend' hatte sie sich gerechtfertigt. Das es bequemer war als in ihrer menschlichen Form neben Severus zu sitzen war ein zusätzlicher Bonus.

Poppy hatte nur mit einem Lächeln den Kopf geschüttelt und ihrer Ablöse einen Überblick über ihren Patienten gegeben. „Ich habe den Zauber für seine Atmung etwas abgeschwächt nachdem er teils versucht hat selbst zu atmen. Er kann das nun, jedoch unterstützt ihn der Zauber noch dabei." Der Heiler nickte und machte sich Stichpunktartige Notizen. „Seine Temperatur ist erhöht, beginnt aber seit der Amputation zu sinken. Ich musste unterhalb seines linken Knies und rechten Knöchels ansetzen. Die Verbände dort müssen nicht gewechselt werden. Jedoch die an Hals, Handgelenken und rechtem Unterschenkel müssen um Mitternacht und 3 Uhr erneut mit Heiltränken der Stufe 4 getränkt werden." Sie deutete auf einen Tisch einige Meter vom Bett des Tränkemeisters entfernt. „Die Antibiotischen Tränke bekommt er weiterhin als Infusion alle 3 Stunden. Ich habe dir aufgeschrieben wann. Schmerzlindernde Zauber sind ab Mitternacht alle 4 Stunden zu erneuern. Ich habe den Zauber der ihn im Koma hält aufgehoben, aber er sollte nicht vor Morgen Vormittag aufwachen." Kurz hielt sie inne und überlegte ob sie etwas vergessen hatte. „Wenn es Probleme gibt bin ich nur einen Kamin entfernt, ruf mich jederzeit." „Was ist mit der Katze?" Nun musste Poppy doch lachen. „Keine Sorge, die ist stubenrein und weiß sich zu benehmen." Minerva grummelte leicht beleidigt, blieb aber ruhig liegen. Der Heiler schaute etwas verständnislos drein. „Das ist die stellvertretende Schulleiterin in ihrer Animagusform. Sie wird ihnen Gesellschaft leisten." Mit einem letzten Blick zu ihrem Patienten verschwand sie durch den Kamin in ihr Quartier.

_Etwas kitzelte ihn an seiner Hand. _

_Das war das erste das er wirklich wahrnahm. _

_Das nächste war das, was auch immer ihn kitzelte, auch zu vibrieren schien._

_Nein das war das falsche Wort dafür... warum waren seine Gedanken so durcheinander?_

_Das Kitzeln verschwand, aber kurz darauf strich etwas warmes, raues über seinen Handrücken._

_Leckte ihn da etwas ab?_

_Seine Hand zuckte unwillkürlich. _

_Die Bewegung schien – was auch immer sich an ihm zu schaffen machte - zu stören. Das Lecken wurde unterbrochen, aber er glaubte etwas zu hören. Dumpf, als wäre er unter Wasser. Ein... Maunzen?_

_Das erklärte das Vibrieren... Schnurren._

_Nur warum war eine Katze bei ihm?_

_Wo war er überhaupt? Was war mit ihm geschehen?_

_Er versuchte seine trägen Gedanken zu ordnen, sich zu erinnern..._

_Da war das Vibrieren auf seinem Handrücken wieder. Und etwas warmes an seiner Seite._

_Dann schlief er wieder ein._

„Er wird langsam wacher. Vor knapp zwei Stunden hat er deutliche Reaktionen auf die Katz... Ms. McGonagall gezeigt." Besagte 'Ms' schnaubte leicht verächtlich. Der Heiler warf ihr einen leicht hilflosen Blick zu. Dann wandte er sich zu einer wesentlich ausgeruhter wirkenden Poppy Pomfrey. „Wenn du mich nicht weiter brauchst verabschiede ich mich jetzt. Soweit ist er stabil. Aber solltest du die nächsten Tage Hilfe benötigen melde dich."

_Eine warme Hand an seiner Wange. _

_Jemand sagte seinen Namen.. Warum beunruhigte ihn das?_

„Er wacht auf. Minerva geh bitte vom Bett runter. Wir können nicht wissen ob er aggressiv reagiert."

_Eine Stimme, schon wieder._

_Er glaubte sie zu erkennen, etwas in seinem Gedächtnis stufte sie als „gut" ein._

_Die warme, schnurrende Masse verschwand von seiner rechten Seite._

_Nein. Nicht weg gehen..._

„Kätzchen.." das Krächzen hatte nichts mit der einst so samtigen Stimme gemein die sie kannten. Aber war genauso willkommen. Poppy blinzelte eine verräterische Träne weg. Ihre Hand strich erneut über vorsichtig über die Wange ihres Patienten. „Severus, alles ist in Ordnung. Du bist in Hogwarts. Poppy und Minerva sind bei dir." Sie sprach langsam und deutlich.

_Alles war in Ordnung?_

_Hogwarts?_

_Poppy?_

_Minerva?_

„Minni?" Die Schulleiterin nahm ihre menschliche Gestalt an, weinend und lachend zugleich. „Ja Severus. Minerva. Und sei dir bewusst das ich dich mit „Minni Kätzchen" den Rest deines Lebens aufziehen werde." Der junge Mann runzelte etwas die Stirn, als müsste er das Gesagte erst analysieren.

„Hogwarts?" krächzte er leise, unsicher. Die stellvertretende Rektorin schluchzte. „Ja, Kind. Du bist in Hogwarts."

_Er war ZUHAUSE._

TBC

Kleine Erklärungen:

*1 Die „Infusionsnadel in der Leiste": In Muggelsprache ZVK oder eben 'zentraler Venenkatheter' wird in große Gefäße die zum Herzen hinfließen (Venen) eingeführt. Meist in Hals oder Leiste. Nachdem Severus starke Verletzungen am Hals hat vermeidet man es möglichst dort zu stechen. Über einen ZVK können im Gegensatz zu kleineren „Nadeln"(Viggos/Flexülen) die meist irgendwo in Arme gestochen werden deutlich schneller Flüssigkeit und aggressivere Medikamente gegeben werden.

*2 Wer wissen will wie solche Bilder bei uns Muggeln aussehen einfach „CT _Subduralhämatom_ " und „CT _Apoplex_ " in eine Suchmaschine eurer Wahl eingeben. Ich möchte eine zu lange Autorsnote vermeiden

*3 Das Schreiben dieses Kapitels war ein Erlebnis für sich. Es baut auf einer 3 Seiten langen „Verletzung Symptome Therapie mögliche Folgen" - Abhandlung auf die ich aufgrund des erstens Kapitels erstellt habe. Diesen 'Behandlungsplan' habe ich meinem Oberarzt unter die Nase gehalten und nach seiner Meinung gefragt. Er meinte um diese Verletzungen zu überleben müssten die behandelten Ärzte zaubern.

Die Herausforderung war dann das ganze verständlich, fließend und persönlich werden zu lassen. Und ach ja... die Muggelmethoden mussten natürlich einer gewissen Magie weichen.

Ich hoffe es ist mir gelungen und ihr habt euch nicht zu Tode gelangweilt beim Lesen. Nun da Severus wach ist wird nicht mehr so viel gefachsimpelt.

Bitte schreibt mir wie ihr die ersten 3 Kapitel findet. Ich lebe von Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Rechteabtretung siehe Kapitel 1

4 - In Gedenken an schlimmere Zeiten

Mit jedem wachen Moment wurde sein Geist klarer. Was war mit ihm passiert? Warum fühlte er sich so schwach?

Poppy hatte ihm erklärt das er im Krankenflügel war. Das er Kopfverletzungen hatte und daher so schlecht hörte. Sie hatte ihm auch gesagt das seine Augen verbunden waren bis ein spezieller Heiler sie versorgen würde und das er von der Taille abwärts betäubt war, weil seine Beine verletzt waren.

Aber sie sagte ihm nicht wie das passiert war.

Er spürte die Verbände um seinen Hals und seinen Handgelenken. Er erkannte auch den leichten Schmerz der mit Hämatomen einher ging am ganzen Körper.

Doch das letzte woran er sich erinnern konnte war das Verlassen seines Klassenzimmers an einem Freitag.

Ein Freitag der laut Poppy nun 18 Tage zurück lag.

Amnesie. Er wusste das man Gedächtnisverlust so nannte. Es war gut möglich das seine Kopfverletzung der Grund war. Aber es war auch möglich das sein Geist ihn vor den Erinnerungen beschützen wollte. Was auch immer ihn in diesem Zustand versetzt hatte konnte nicht angenehm sein, vielleicht hatten seine Barrieren als Occlumentiker sich aktiviert?

Seine Überlegungen wurden von einer Hand auf seiner Schulter unterbrochen. Unverständlicherweise zuckte er zusammen. Seit wann war er so schreckhaft?

„Severus. Ich habe dir etwas Kartoffelbrei mitgebracht. Kein 5 Sterne - Menü, aber besser als nichts." Während sie ihm half sich etwas aufrechter ins Bett zu setzen - nicht einfach, wenn man seine Beine nicht spürte und die Handgelenke bei Belastung schmerzten – zerlegte sein Geist das Gesagte. Warum hatte er eigentlich keinen Hunger? Durst war eine Sache, er bekam sicherlich Flüssigkeit seit er im Krankenflügel lag. Aber Hunger?

Geistesabwesend öffnete er den Mund als die Heilerin mit einem Löffel seine Unterlippe berührte. Er schmeckte die Spuren eines Beruhigungstrankes heraus aber es störte ihn nicht. Es war Standardverfahren das Verletzte diesen bekamen. Vielleicht würde es ihm Helfen das Durcheinander der Informationen zu ordnen.

Diese ungewohnte Hilflosigkeit bereitete ihm Unbehagen. Sein ganze Leben war er auf sich gestellt gewesen. Beginnend in einer gewalttätigen und zerrütteten Familie, als Prügelknabe in Hogwarts und als Erwachsener seit er Spion wurde.

Er erstarrte.

Spion.

Bei Merlin! Was würde geschehen wenn Voldemort ihn rief solange er in diesem Zustand war? Der dunkle Lord tolerierte kein „Nichterscheinen".

Ein Piepen ertönte und Poppy stellte die Schüssel zur Seite. Severus Herzfrequenz schnellte gerade in die Höhe. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte der Mann ruhig, aber das sagte nicht viel. Nach all den Jahren war er ein Meister darin seine Gefühle zu verbergen. Hatte er Schmerzen? Ein Blick auf die Flussrate der Schmerztränke machte dies eigentlich unmöglich. Angst? Der Beruhigungstrank sollte Panikattacken weitgehend verhindern, jedoch völlig unterbinden konnte er diese nicht.

„Severus? Was ist los? Sag mir was in deinem Kopf vorgeht." sprach die Heilerin ihn laut und deutlich an. Hoffentlich wurde sein Gehör bald besser. Jemanden beruhigend anzuschreien funktionierte einfach nicht.

Der Mann wandte den Kopf zu ihr, ein normales Verhalten wenn man jemand ansehen wollte, bevor ihm bewusst zu werden schien das er momentan nichts sehen konnte. „Was ist wenn der dunkle Lord mich ruft? Wie soll ich in diesem Zustand zu ihm gelangen? Ich kann nicht..." an dieser Stelle wurde er von einer sanften Hand auf seinem linken Unterarm unterbrochen. „Severus. Der dunkle Lord ist tot. Endgültig."

Was?

Wie konnte das sein?

Was zum Teufel war in diesen 18 Tagen geschehen?

Dann etwas anderes – der dunkle Lord war tot!

„Tot?" Poppy bekam am ganzen Körper eine Gänsehaut. Die Stimme des Mannes klang so verletzlich, so hoffnungsvoll wie sie es noch nie zuvor gehört hatte.

„Ja. Er ist fort. Du wirst nie wieder als Spion zu ihm müssen. Du bist frei. Verstehst du das, Severus?" Wie frustrierend es war jemand ohne wirkliche Mimik vor sich sitzen zu haben! Das sie ihm nicht in die Augen sehen konnte machte die Sache auch nicht einfacher. Dann spürte sie eine Bewegung unter ihrer Hand. Severus Hände bewegten sich unruhig auf der Bettdecke. Öffneten sich, schlossen sich ziellos. Was mochte dem armen Mann momentan im Kopf herum gehen?

Poppy bezweifelte das er eine Umarmung als beruhigend empfinden würde. Aber gleichzeitig war menschliche Nähe das einzig richtige in dieser Situation.

Letztlich gab sie sich damit zufrieden dem halbsitzenden Mann durch die Haar zu streichen. Und obwohl er keinerlei sichtbare Reaktionen – positiv oder negativ- zeigte beruhigten sich seine Herzwerte auf dem schwebenden Hologramm und nach knapp 10 Minuten entspannten sich seine Muskeln. Kurz darauf zeigte der Beruhigungstrank seine volle Wirkung und der Tränkemeister schlief ein.

„Meine lieben Schüler und Kollegen!

Es ist mir eine Freude nicht nur eine sondern sogar zwei wunderbare Nachrichten verbreiten zu dürfen." Albus Dumbledore stand mit ausgebreiteten Armen an seinem Platz des Lehrertisches, als wollte er jeden einzelnen in der Halle umarmen. Und eigentlich traf dies seine Stimmung auf den Punkt. Mit freudig glitzernden blauen Augen fuhr er fort.

„Wie ihr heute Abend in einer Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten lesen können werdet wurde der dunkle Lord vorgestern endgültig getötet." An diesem Punkt musste er unterbrechen, ungezügelter Jubel brach in der großen Halle aus. Huffelpuffs und Gryffindors freuten sich am ausgelassensten, gefolgt von den Ravenclaws, die es jedoch unterließen auf den Sitzbänken herum zu springen. Zur Verwunderung vieler die das Haus der Schlange kollektiv als Anhänger Voldemorts abgestempelt hatten lagen sich dort viele Schüler erleichtert in den Armen. War doch deren Zukunft frei von der Angst unter Zwang Todesser werden zu müssen. Die Schüler Slytherins, die aus neutralen oder weiß-magischen Familien kamen freuten sich genauso ausgelassen wie die anderen drei Häuser, nur bei einem kleinen Anteil des Hauses schwang auch Sorge mit. Sorge um ihre Angehörigen.

„Ich werde euch nicht mit Details langweilen" - Der Schulleiter ignorierte die enttäuschten Blicke - „ihr könnt diese spätestens heute Abend lesen. Aber ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle bei allen Lehrkräften und Schülern der siebten Jahrgangsstufe bedanken die zusammen mit den Auroren gekämpft haben." Erneut brach tosender Jubel aus und die Angesprochenen erröteten stolz lächelnd. „Mister Potter, der wohl noch immer in den Federn liegt, ist es letztlich zu verdanken das wir nun alle einer wesentlich freundlicheren Zukunft entgegen blicken können. Ich bitte das Haus Gryffindor aber ihn ruhen zu lassen. Er hat zusammen mit einigen anderen bis spät in die Nacht Fragen des Ministeriums beantwortet." In Gedanken entschuldigte sich Dumbledore schon bei seinem Schüler. Er bezweifelte das dieser einer Siegesfeier in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum entkommen würde.

„Es gibt noch eine weitere Neuigkeit die ich mit euch teilen möchte." Sofort verstummte das aufgeregte Gemurmel in der Halle.

„Nach dem Tod des dunklen Lords war es Remus Lupin und Professor McGonagall möglich in den Kerkern dessen Anwesen einen uns sehr teuren Gefangenen zu befreien.

Severus Snape hat in den letzten Wochen unbegreiflicher Folter widerstanden und überlebt. Er befindet sich nun in den fähigen Händen Madame Pomfreys und ihrer Kollegen vom Sankt Mungos Krankenhaus." Ein drittes Mal wurde er vom Freudensturm seiner Schüler unterbrochen. Wie es schien waren in diesem Moment alle negativen Gefühle für den strengen Lehrer vergessen. In der ganzen Halle konnte er nicht ein Gesicht sehen das etwas anderes zeigte als ehrliche Freude über das Überleben ihres Lehrers oder Kollegen.

„Vor etwas über einer Stunde wurde mir mitgeteilt das Severus das Bewusstsein erstmals wiedererlangt hat. Und auch wenn der Weg seiner Genesung noch lang ist, möchte ich euch nun hier auffordern die besten Wünsche an einen der tapfersten Männer zu senden, der Hogwarts je betreten hat."

Die jüngeren Schüler blickten ratlos zu ihren älteren Hauskollegen. Diese erhoben sich, sofern sie nicht schon standen und legten mit geschlossenen Augen ihren Zauberstab über ihr Herz. Nach und nach lösten sich kleine Lichtkugeln wie Glühwürmchen von jedem Schüler und flogen zur Decke um sich dort wie ein Schwarm zu sammeln. Als auch der letzte Anwesende der Halle seine Wünsche im Geiste gesprochen hatte entschwanden sie flink aus der Tür. Zum Krankenflügel. Wo ein nichts ahnender Mann unter den Augen seiner Heilerin vom Schwarm Lichter eingehüllt wurde.

Wärme, wie in einer innigen Umarmung.

Das Gefühl tiefer Dankbarkeit ihm gegenüber.

Respekt.

Wünsche des Glücks, der Gesundheit.

Hi und Da eine Spur Verliebtheit.

Freundschaft, tief und ehrlich.

Severus wurde überschüttet von den Gefühlen der Schlossbewohner. Nach einigen Sekunden der Verwunderung wurde ihm bewusst was gerade mit ihm geschah. Er kannte den Zauber der guten Wünsche.

Zutiefst gerührt seufzte er. Es machte einen Unterschied zu hoffen dass man geschätzt wurde, es gesagt bekam oder ob man es in hundertfacher Art und Weise spüren durfte.

Nach einigen Minuten verschwanden die Lichter.

Zurück blieb ein sanft lächelnder Tränkemeister der mit leichterem Herzen auf das blickte was ihn in den nächsten Wochen erwarten würde.

tbc

Die Länge dieses Kapitels bereitet mir Kopfweh. Eigentlich wollte ich bereits hier mit einbauen das sich Severus an alles erinnert. Aber das passt einfach nicht. Gönnen wir ihm noch etwas Ruhe vor dem Schock.

Bitte nicht wundern wenn die zeitlichen Abständen zwischen den Kapiteln unregelmäßig sind. Ich schreibe nur an meinen freien Tagen. Und da ich teils 12 Tage durcharbeite...

Kapitel 5 ist bereits in Arbeit. Bis die Tage und bitte füttert mich mit Reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Nein, ich bin weder versumpft, überfahren oder vom Blitz getroffen worden. Meine Schreibfaulheit hat einen ganz einfachen Grund - Sommer! Mein Büro befindet sich unter dem Dach und da hatte es die letzten Wochen durchschnittlich 37 bis 42 °C. Da war der Strand des heimischen Badesees deutlich einladender. Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht zu böse.

Als kleine Entschädigung: Handschriftlich ist diese Geschichte bereits fertig! Da das Abtippen bei mir jedoch meist dreimal so lange dauert und sich meine Charaktere dabei gerne selbstständig machen sind noch Überraschungen möglich.

Viel Spass beim Lesen!

Rechteabtretung siehe Kapitel 1

5 – Reich mir deine Hand

Es war das Wissen um den Tod des dunklen Lords das die Mauern der Amnesie um seinen Geist einriss, da war er sich sicher. Seit Poppy ihm die freudige, wenn auch für ihn sehr überwältigende Nachricht überbracht hatte brachen bei jedem auch noch so kurzem Nickerchen Erinnerungen über ihn herein. Und fast wünschte er sich die Amnesie zurück.

Stattdessen fing er in seinen wachen Momenten an seinen Geist neu zu sortieren. Seine Schilde wieder aufzubauen. Er war zuerst schockiert gewesen in welchem Zustand sich diese befanden. Aber nach 2 Tagen und Nächten in denen ein Großteil seines Gedächtnisses wiederhergestellt war er nun eher stolz das seine Okklumentikschilde überhaupt gehalten hatten.

Das er den Orden des Phoenix tatsächlich hatte schützen können.

Er verstand nun auch warum Poppy bislang nur Minerva und vereinzelte weibliche Heiler zu ihm ließ. Sie hatte ihm zwar gesagt das dies Panikattacken vorbeugen sollte - aber das war ihm vor 2 Tagen noch völlig unverständlich vorgekommen. Warum sollte er beim Anblick...

Seine Muskeln verspannten sich. 'Ungünstige Wortwahl, Severus' schollt er sich im Geiste. Er atmete tief ein und durch die fast geschlossenen Lippen wieder aus. Über sich begann das Monitor-Hologramm zu piepen. 'Ich weiß auch ohne dich das meine Herzfrequenz gerade in die Höhe schnellt, du dummer Zauber' fluchte er für sich. Bilder, für die er im Moment definitiv noch nicht gefestigt genug war versuchten sich durch die Barrieren zu drängen die er um sie errichtet hatte. Bilder seiner letzten Momente als sehende Person. Von mehreren Todessern festgehalten... Ein Messer das auf ihn zukommt...

„Severus! Atme. Der Beruhigungstrank wirkt gleich." Poppys Stimme riss ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Er besann sich auf die Atemübung die Poppy ihm beigebracht hatte bis er die künstliche Ruhe spürte die sich über ihn senkte. Erschöpft sank er zurück in die Kissen. Mit aller Macht drängte er die furchtbarsten seiner Erinnerungen zurück in ihr Gefängnis.

Ja... er verstand nun warum Poppy nur Frauen zu ihm ließ. Er war sich nicht sicher wie er reagieren würde wenn ein Mann in seine Nähe kam.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Poppy atmete erleichtert auf als sich Severus' Werte wieder normalisierten. Sie blieb neben dem Mann sitzen während der Beruhigungstrank seine volle Wirkung zeigte. Es war nicht die erste Panikattacke in den letzten 2 Tagen gewesen. Und bei weitem nicht die Schlimmste – als Severus sich erstmals erinnerte wie er sein Augenlicht verloren hatte sie tatsächlich Hilfe in Sankt Mungo anfordern müssen. Zu der Zeit war er noch wesentlich schwerhöriger gewesen und so schwach wie er sein mochte, in seiner Todesangst hatte letztlich eine ihrer Kolleginnen zum Petrificus Totalus greifen müssen um an Severus heran zu kommen und ihn mit stärksten Beruhigungstränken zu versorgen.

Es hatte selbst mit diesen über eine Stunde gedauert bevor der verängstigte Mann sich vollends seiner Umgebung bewusst war und zusammen mit einer Geistheilerin notdürftige Schilde um diese Erinnerung errichten konnte.

Für Poppy war es eine furchtbare Situation gewesen. Bei aller Erfahrung war es unerträglich gewesen den Mann so hilflos zu erleben und ihm nicht helfen zu können.

Eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Minerva stand neben ihr und sah sie mit traurigen Augen an. „Wie geht es Severus?" fragte sie leise. Ein Blick auf ihren Patienten verriet ihr das der Beruhigungstrank ihn wieder in künstlichen Schlaf versetzt hatte. „Körperlich besser. Aber seine Albträume machen ihm zu schaffen. Ich hoffe das wir sein Augenlicht bald wiederherstellen können, die konstante Dunkelheit macht es ihm unendlich schwer Realität von Traum zu unterscheiden." Minerva nickte. „Geh und ruh dich aus. Ich bleibe die nächsten Stunden bei ihm." sagte die Verwandlungskunstlehrerin und sprang kurz darauf in Katzenform auf das Bett ihres Kollegen. Sie hörte wie Poppy den Krankenflügel verließ und rollte sich an die Taille des Mannes gekuschelt zum schlafen zusammen.

Sie erwachte davon das jemand sie zwischen den Ohren kraulte. Ganz in Katzenmanier streckte sie sich genüsslich und maunzte zufrieden. Ein leises männliches Lachen über ihr.

Minerva riss die Augen auf und schoss vom Bett. Noch bevor ihre Pfoten den Boden berührten war sie schon wieder in Menschengestalt. „Guten Morgen, Severus. Wie hast du geschlafen?" Severus unterdrückte ein weiteres Lachen. „Hervorragend. Dank meiner Plüschkatze." Er musste das Gesicht Minervas nicht sehen können um zu wissen das sie ihn gerade tadelnd anblickte. „Na wenn du heute so guter Dinge bist kann ich Poppy ja Bericht erstatten." Sie strich ihm durch die Haare, klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter und verschwand in in Richtung Kamin.

Severus nutzte die Zeit in der sie und Poppy sich ablösten damit sich selbst aufzusetzen. Etwas was ihm nach anfänglichen Problemen auch gelang. Er fühlte sich gut. Seine Haut an Hals und Handgelenken schmerzte nicht mehr, das Gefühl der Schwäche das ihn die letzten Tage nicht hatte loslassen wollen war verschwunden. Er hatte sogar Hunger. Das erste Mal seit er wach war.

„Wie spät ist es?" fragte er als er die Präsenz der Medihexe neben sich spürte. „Kurz vor 7 Uhr morgens. Ich muss sagen so ausgeruht habe ich Minerva seit Monaten nicht mehr erlebt. Das Schlafen als Katze tut ihr gut." Poppy lachte leise. „Vielleicht liegt es ja daran das du sie im Schlaf hinter den Ohren kraulst." Severus konnte sich das leise Lachen nicht verkneifen. Es war noch ungewohnt für ihn so sorglos zu sein und er hatte beschlossen es zu genießen. Wenn er dafür seine Kollegin als Plüschtier missbrauchen musste, bitte.

Nicht das es nicht Dinge gab die ihm unangenehm waren.

Die Unfähigkeit sich selbst versorgen zu können war für ihn mehr als peinlich. Nur die absolute Selbstverständlichkeit mit der Poppy ihm beim Waschen half, ihm beim Verrichten seiner Notdurft assistierte und ihn fütterte machte es ihm erträglich.

Poppys Hand die ihm durchs Haar strich unterbrach seine Grübelei. Ach ja... kurze Haare. Noch etwas an das er sich erst gewöhnen musste. Laut Poppy und Minerva standen ihm die kurzen Haare aber das würde er gerne selbst beurteilen.

„Wenn es dir recht ist lasse ich dir nach dem Frühstück ein Bad ein. Es ist Zeit das du mal aus dem Bett kommst und deinen Muskeln würde es auch gut tun. Danach mache ich die Verbände an deinen Beinen neu." Er nickte. Baden hörte sich wundervoll an. Er hörte wie sie sich entfernte, doch es dauerte nicht lang bis sie wieder kam und ein Tablett vor ihm abstellte.

Vorsichtig begann er mit den Händen am Nachttisch hinauf zum ungefähren Standpunkt des Tabletts zu tasten. Er erfühlte 2 Löffel – groß und klein, ein Messer, eine Schale mit warmen Inhalt, einen Teller mit weichem Brot. Letzteres konnte er allein essen. Selbst mit seinen noch recht steifen Fingern und Handgelenken dürfte Weißbrot kein Problem darstellen.

Langsam und konzentriert begann er zu essen während Poppy ihn in die Geschehnisse der Schule einweihte. Das hatte sie die letzten Tage bereits getan. Zuerst hatte sie ihm von den Dingen berichtet die während seiner Gefangenschaft in Hogwarts geschehen waren. Wer hatte sich ein Bein gebrochen, wer wurde mit wem im Astronomieturm ertappt, der Ausgang des Quidditchspiels Huffelpuff – Ravenclaw. Sie hatte nachdem seine Albträume seine Erinnerung zurück gebracht hatten erzählt wie nach ihm gesucht worden war. Er konnte sich erinnern wie er in der Zelle hing und sich gefragt hatte ob man ihn vermisste. Nun zu hören wie sehr sich seine Kollegen – nein Freunde – um ihn gesorgt hatten wärmte ihn innerlich. Allein was Mr. Potter auf sich genommen hatte... er musste sich bei dem jungen Mann irgendwie bedanken.

„Severus? Möchtest du noch Kompott?" Oh... er war wieder in Gedanken versunken. Hoffentlich wurde das noch besser. Diese Geistesabwesenheit kannte er an sich nicht. „Das wäre nett. Danke" Kurz darauf berührte ein Löffel seine Unterlippe. Brav ließ er sich füttern, während sein „innerer Macho" sich die Seele aus dem Leib schrie. Es würde nicht immer so sein, bald würden seine Hände wieder so funktionieren wie früher. Dann könnte er wieder Besteck halten. Und wenn seinen Augen wieder sehen konnten... aber bis dahin hieß es durchhalten. Sich pflegen lassen. Egal wie peinlich es ihm war.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Baden war wundervoll. Er war bislang immer ein Freund des Duschen gewesen. Sein Leben war zu hektisch als das er sich den Luxus dieser Entspannung gegönnt hätte. Aber nun, ohne die Sorge das ein verrückter Massenmörder nach ihm schicken könnte genoss er es sich im dampfenden, warmen Nass zurück zu lehnen. Und er konnte solche Dinge den Rest seines Lebens genießen! Für einige Minuten waren alle Albträume vergessen. Tief entspannt döste Severus vor sich hin und fing an sich seine Zukunft auszumalen.

Vielleicht würde er Minerva fragen was sie für ihn geplant hatten. Unterrichten würde er sicher sobald nicht mehr können. Und selbst wenn, wollte er das überhaupt? So sehr seine Schüler ihm auch am Herzen lagen – sie trieben ihn im Klassenzimmer regelmäßig in den Wahnsinn. Aber Hogwarts komplett zu verlassen... der Gedanke bereitete ihm Unbehagen. Seit seinem elften Lebensjahr war das Schloss sein Zuhause gewesen. Würde er überhaupt bleiben dürfen wenn er nicht mehr zur Lehrerschaft gehörte?

Dann kam Poppy wieder. „Severus. Zeit zum Abtrocknen."

Abtrocknen – nackt – verdammt!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Poppy war teils froh das ihr Patient ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Nie hätte sie gedacht das sie Severus so erleben würde. Ob es nun das Bild war wie er Minerva im Halbschlaf kraulte – ja sie hatte ein Foto gemacht – wie er es genoss wenn die Sonne auf sein Bett schien oder wie jetzt: Wenn er wieder einmal errötete.

Nicht das sie sich über ihn lustig machte, das sicher nicht. Aber ein Mann der die letzten 20 Jahre im Krieg verbracht hatte... und beim Erwähnen eines flauschigen Badehandtuchs... wurde er rot.

Nach außen hin machte sie kurzen Prozess; Schwebezauber – einwickeln – abtrocknen. Es würde Severus Scham nicht mindern wenn sie wirkte als wäre es IHR unangenehm ihn nackt zu sehen. Es war ihre Arbeit. Und er war weder ihr erster noch ihr letzter Patient.

Als der Mann in frischem Schlafanzug im sauberen Bett lag kam die nächste Hürde. Severus wusste um all seinen Verletzungen – bis auf seine Beine. Sicher, er erinnerte sich daran was passiert war aber noch hatte sie ihm nichts von den Amputationen gesagt. „Sag mir bitte wenn du Schmerzen haben solltest." Die Schmerztränke sollten eigentlich noch 3 Stunden wirken.

Sie machte sich daran die wasserabweisenden Verbände zu entfernen. Es war Severus anzusehen wie angespannt er war. Aber ER musste entscheiden ob er wissen wollte wie es um seine Beine stand.

Das rechte Bein sah gut aus. Die Wunden hatten sich in den letzten Tagen geschlossen. Die Haut war noch dünn aber Merlin sei Dank waren keine weiteren Infektionen aufgetreten. Der Amputationsstumpf war gut abgeheilt. In ein bis zwei Tagen würde sie das Bein nicht länger verbinden müssen. Sie sterilisierte mit einigen Zaubern die Haut und machte sich daran neue Heilsalben aufzutragen – zur Vermeidung von Narben. Sie hielt auch nicht inne als ihr Patient den Mut fand zu sprechen.

„Poppy... Was ist von meinen Beinen noch übrig?"

Niemand konnte Severus vorwerfen um den heißen Brei herum zu reden.

Sie achtete darauf ihre Stimmlage ruhig und sachlich zu halten als sie ihm antwortete. „Dein rechtes Bein konnte ich weitgehend retten, aber ich musste deinen rechten Fuß und abwärts deines linken Knies amputieren." Der Mann presste die Lippen zusammen und fuhr sich mit den Händen über die verbundenen Augen. Poppy wand traurig den Blick von seinem Gesicht ab. Selbst die Fähigkeit zu weinen blieb ihrem Patienten aufgrund seiner Verletzungen verwehrt.

„Deine Wunden heilen gut – in einigen Tagen können sie ohne Verbände bleiben. Und wenn du zu Kräften gekommen bist kannst du dich entscheiden was du willst. Magische Prothesen oder Wiederaufbau. Mit beiden wirst du wieder ein völlig normales Leben führen können, Severus." Ihre beruhigende Worte wurden mit einem Seufzen ihres Patienten bedacht. Schweigend erneuerte sie die Verbände. Auch ihrem Patient war anzumerken das er nicht reden wollte. Sie würde ihn eine Weile in Ruhe lassen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es war kurz nach dem Abendessen das Severus seine Heilerin aufhielt.

„Poppy?" Ja, Severus?" Er schien kurz mit sich zu hadern. „Magische Prothesen." sagte er dann leise. Sie trat zu ihm und lächelte. „Dann werde ich meine Kollegen informieren. Du bist ein Vorrangpatient für Sankt Mungo. Mit etwas Glück können wir morgen bereits einen Termin zum Vermessen und Anpassen ausmachen. Dann stehst du nächste Woche schon wieder auf eigenen Beinen." Ein abgehacktes Nicken war seine einzige Antwort, aber sie konnte ihn verstehen. Die Last die auf Severus Schultern lag war nicht leicht zu tragen. „Ich denke heute Abend würde dir ein „Traumlos Schlaftrank" nicht schaden." Sie konnte die Erleichterung die ihrem Vorschlag folgte förmlich spüren.

Keine zehn Minuten später schloss sie die Tür zu ihrem Büro und machte sich daran Sankt Mungo zu kontaktieren. Es wurde Zeit das Severus wieder einen Lichtblick erlebte.

TBC

Kleine Vorschau auf die Zukunft: Beinprothesen und bald wird sich Severus der Schülerschaft stellen... Wenn die Autorin beim Schreiben schon feuchte Augen bekommt hoffe ich das es meinen Lesern dann auch so geht.

Eure SS


	6. Chapter 6

Habe völlig vergessen die Kapitel auf zu posten... Wohl auch weil hier zwar viele lesen aber keiner Reviews schreibt.

Kapitel 7 ist auf meinen anderen Seiten bereits hochgeladen. Werde es hier auch irgendwann nachliefern.

Rechteabtretung siehe Kapitel 1

6 Schritt für Schritt

8 Uhr

„Tränkemeister Snape, ich bin Heilerin Geofrey. Mit ihrem Einverständnis würde ich zusammen mit Heilerin Pomfrey ihre Wunden ein letztes Mal überprüfen und dann die Prothesen anpassen." Die Stimme der Heilerin war strickt, aber nicht unfreundlich. Damit konnte Severus umgehen.

Die Heilerin die am Vortag bei ihm gewesen war um seine Wünsche bezüglich seiner Prothesen mit ihm zu besprechen und seine Beine zu vermessen hatte ihn nur so mit Mitleid überschüttet. Etwas das er zum einen nicht gewohnt war und das ihm nach einigen Minuten bereits massiv gegen den Strich ging. Wie sollte er sich nicht wie ein Krüppel fühlen wenn sie ihn wie einen behandelte?

Das nun eine andere Heilerin bei ihm war hatte er wahrscheinlich Poppy zu verdanken. Diese war fast so entnervt gewesen von ihrer jungen Kollegin wie er selbst.

„Wenn sie sich an die Bettkante setzen würden?"

Schon recht gekonnt setzte er sich auf und schwang mehr oder weniger elegant das was von seinen Beinen übrig war aus dem Bett. Dank der Stärkungstränke und gezielten Übungen in den letzten Tagen hatte er zumindest wieder im Oberkörper etwas Kraft zurückgewonnen.

Kaum das er saß spürte er auch schon Magie an seinen Beinen.

„Die Wunden sind vollständig verheilt. Das ist gut. Ich werde ihnen jetzt eine Art Strumpf über den Stumpf ihres rechten Fußes ziehen. In diesen sind die Zauber eingewoben die gleich die Empfindungen ihrer Prothesen an die Nervenenden in ihrem Bein weiterleiten. Danach schlüpfen sie in die Prothese." Gesagt, getan. Trotz der Vorwarnung konnte Severus ein Zusammenzucken nicht verhindern als er die Hände der Hexe an seinem Bein spürte. Es tat nicht weh, eigentlich fühlte es tatsächlich wie ein Socke an. „So. Nun bitte nicht erschrecken." Im nächsten Moment wurde etwas über die „Socke" geschoben und... „Ich spüre meine Zehen!" stieß er verdutzt hervor. Es fühlte sich wirklich so an wie früher. Er konnte sogar mit den Zehen wackeln. „So soll es auch sein. Ich fixiere jetzt mit einem Zauber alles und wiederhole die selbe Prozedur dann am linken Bein."

Diesmal erschrak er nicht als sie seinen linken Stumpf berührte. Er war zu sehr mit den Empfindungen seines rechten Fußes beschäftigt. Zumindest bis er plötzlich auch sein linkes Bein wieder komplett spürte. Ein befreites Lachen entfuhr ihm. Nie hätte er gedacht das Magie ihm ein so lebensechtes Gefühl zurückgeben könne. Es war als hätte er seine Beine nie verloren.

Vorsichtig fuhr er mit den Händen über sein linkes Knie hinab. Doch wieder Erwarten konnte er nicht sagen wo sein Bein aufhörte und die Prothese begann. Selbst die Textur der Haut war gleich.

„Die Prothesen gehen nahtlos über und sind absolut authentisch. Selbst ein geschulter Blick wird nicht erkennen können das dies nicht ihre natürlichen Beine sind." Erklärte Heilerin Geofrey. „Wie lange darf ich sie am Stück tragen?" fragte Severus. „Nun. In 5 Jahren müssen die Zauber erneuert werden. Bis dahin können sie sie dran lassen." Wenn Severus hätte sehen können hätte er ein schelmisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht der Heilerin gesehen. Viele ihrer Patienten waren sich zuerst nicht bewusst das magische Prothesen vollwertiger Ersatz für die verlorene Gliedmaße waren. Ihr jetziger Patient war sichtlich überwältigt. Von dem was sie über die Herkunft seiner Verletzungen wusste konnte sie ableiten das er furchtbares hinter sich hatte. Umso mehr freute es sie sein Leid etwas lindern zu können.

Severus war den Tränen nahe. Nie hätte er sich erhofft ein nur annähernd normales Leben in der Zukunft führen zu können. Doch das hier war ein Lichtschein in der Dunkelheit.

„So. Warum probieren sie nicht gleich ein paar Schritte zu laufen? Ihr Gleichgewicht wird zwar nicht das Beste sein, aber irgendwann müssen sie ja wieder fit werden." Sie griff auf seiner rechten Seite nach seinem Arm und die sichtlich gerührte Poppy auf der linken. Überraschend leicht schaffte er es in den Stand. Und nach einigen Augenblicken des Schwindels stand er fast ohne Hilfe. „Bereit?" Er nickte. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug tat er seinen ersten, vorsichtigen Schritt, dann noch einen und noch einen. Ehe er sich versah legte er eine zittrige Hand an die Fensterscheibe die sich gegenüber seines Bettes befand. „Sind die... Augenprothesen... genau so?" fragte er mit bebender Stimme. Würde er vielleicht wirklich wieder ein völlig normales Leben führen können?

„Nicht ganz." begann die Heilerin und sein Herz sank. „Die Zauber sind komplexer. Je nachdem was sie wollen. Das Zeitaufwendigste ist die optische Erscheinung. Es ist wichtiger als viele denken exakt die ursprüngliche Augenfarbe zu treffen damit sich der Träger später wohlfühlt. Die meisten wollen neben der Optimierung etwaiger Sehfehler Dinge wie beispielsweise Nachtsichtzauber. Etwas das Ihnen beim Sammeln mancher Zutaten bestimmt helfen würde. Aber der Hauptunterschied zu ihren Beinprothesen ist ein ganz rudimentärer... Die Zauber müssen nie erneuert werden. Sobald sie ihre Augen haben und zufrieden sind müssen sie diese nie mehr hergeben."

Das Zittern des Mannes wurde stärker und Poppy ließ wohlweislich einen Stuhl herbei schweben und drückte Severus sanft hinein. Dieser ließ den Kopf in die Hände sinken und schluchzte trocken. Die beiden Heilerinnen lächelten sich an.

Freudentränen waren durchaus willkommen.

Es war nachdem Severus sich gefangen hatte schwer ihn davon zu überzeugen das er sich erst einmal wieder ins Bett legen sollte. Die wiedergewonnene Freiheit gab er nur widerwillig wieder her. Schließlich fügte er sich dann doch nachdem Poppy ihm einen weiteren Spaziergang versprach wenn Minerva kam. Die Aussicht darauf seine neue Mobilität seiner Kollegin vorführen zu können war reizvoll genug um einem Nickerchen zuzustimmen.

Kaum das ihr Patient lag, noch immer völlig fasziniert die Beine unter der Decke bewegend und sich die Tür zu ihrem Büro geschlossen hatte wandte sich Poppy ihrer Kollegin zu. „Was denkst du, ist er stabil genug für Heiler Smith?" Der Spezialist für Augenprothesen war bereit diese anzupassen. Jedoch musste ER dies tun und Severus musste dazu wach sein. „Ich kenne ihn nicht so gut wie du. Aber wenn, dann würde ich es heute versuchen. Seine momentane Hochstimmung wird etwaige Panikattacken womöglich unterbinden." Sie tippte sich an ihr Kinn. Benutze doch euren Schulleiter als Testperson." Poppy musste lächeln. „Eine hervorragende Idee. Albus wird bestimmt alles stehen und liegen lassen wenn ich ihm einen Besuch erlaube. Danke dir." Sie gaben einander die Hand und Heilerin Geofrey verschwand durch den Kamin.

Poppy machte sich kurz darauf daran den Schulleiter und Heiler Smith zu kontaktieren.

14 Uhr

Albus Dumbledore eilte mit einem freudigen Lächeln durch die Gänge seiner Schule in Richtung des Krankenflügels. Seit dem Fall des dunklen Lords hatte nur wenig seine gute Laune trüben können. Eines davon die Tatsache das er den Mann den er fast als Sohn ansah nicht besuchen durfte. Poppy hielt ihn zwar auf dem Laufenden was die Fortschritte Severus' anging aber diese Berichte konnten persönliche Besuche nicht ersetzten.

Das Einzige was ihn effektiv ablenken konnte war die Masse an Arbeit die dem Tod des dunklen Lords folgte. Nachdem er und alle anderen Beteiligten schier unendliche Fluten an Fragen des Ministeriums beantwortet hatten, Berichte verfasst und gegengelesen wurden kam das was er am meisten verabscheute. Die Presse.

Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben da hätte er seinen Mitmenschen vertraut das zu veröffentlichen das der Wahrheit entsprach. Aber so blauäugig war er schon lange nicht mehr. Insofern hatte er die Informationen für den Tagespropheten nur unter strengen Vereinbarungen herausgegeben. Er würde es nicht riskieren das Tatsachen verfälscht wurden. Lange hatte er mit sich gerungen wie viel von Severus Schicksal er preisgeben sollte. Letztlich hatte er sich aber entschieden über die Gefangennahme und deren Folgen ein Interview zu geben. Die Menschen sollten den Tränkemeister als den Helden sehen der er war. Niemand sollte auch nur im geringsten daran zweifeln das der Mann auf der Seite des Lichts gestanden hatte. So wie er Severus kannte wäre er darüber nicht glücklich doch er wäre so oder so der Öffentlichkeit nicht entkommen. Das Ministerium plante für die nächste Woche eine große Dankesfeier die auf Drängen Dumbledores in Hogwarts stattfinden würde. Er würde es nicht riskieren das Severus das Schloss verließ solange auch nur ein einziger Todesser frei herum lief. Und nachdem Severus einer derjenigen war die geehrt werden würden blieb nur Hogwarts als Veranstaltungsort.

Zumindest hatte er den Minister überzeugen können noch eine Woche verstreichen zu lassen. Er hoffte das sein Tränkemeister bis dahin genug Kraft gesammelt hatte um die Feier zumindest etwas zu genießen.

Der Zeitungsbericht über den Tod des dunklen Lords hatte in ganz England für Aufsehen gesorgt. Die armen Hauselfen hatten alle Hände voll zu tun die Dankesschreiben auf Liebeszauber oder schlimmeres zu kontrollieren und den richtigen Empfängern zuzuordnen. Jeder der genannten Kämpfer der „Schlacht gegen die Dunkelheit" wie sie betitelt worden war fand sich nun als Berühmtheit wieder.

Einen Tag später war dann auch ein „Seite 1-Bericht" über Severus erschienen. Und Albus Dumbledore war überrascht gewesen mit welchem Mitgefühl und Hochachtung er geschrieben worden war. Der Bericht umfasste die gesamten letzten 20 Jahre die Severus als Spion geopfert hatte. Natürlich ohne genaue Details bezüglich der Dinge die er tun musste um seine Deckung zu wahren. Der Bericht hatte auch die Verletzungen benannt die der Tränkemeister durch die Folter während seiner Gefangenschaft davongetragen hatte. Etwas was für allgemeines Entsetzen in der Großen Halle gesorgt hatte. Doch es war der Schluss der Albus Dumbledore die Tränen in die Augen getrieben hatte. Die bis dato unbekannte Reporterin des Tagespropheten hatte scheinbar genauer nachgeforscht.

'_… Abschließend will ich Ihnen, meine lieben Leser verdeutlichen was dieser Mann für uns getan hat. Ich habe nach meinem Gespräch mit Albus Dumbledore das Ministerium, genauer gesagt die Abteilung der Auroren aufgesucht und in stundenlanger Arbeit mit Diesen folgende Liste erstellen können. Die Namen die sie als nun lesen werden sind alles Mitbürger die Severus Snape ihr Leben zu verdanken haben. Die teils durch ihn selber gerettet wurden oder aufgrund seiner gesammelten Informationen in Sicherheit gebracht wurden. _

_Ich möchte mich an diesem Punkt auch persönlich bedanken, denn einer dieser Menschen ist mein Bruder._

_Asteria Greengras_

_Torel Greengras_

_Carmen Fudge_

_Kingsley Shaklebolt _

_Arthur Weasley_

…_."_

Es folgte ein Liste von nicht weniger 263 Namen. Viele davon waren Schüler oder deren Familien, teils sogar Kollegen.

Die Folge dieses Zeitungsartikels überforderte dann selbst die Hauselfen. Diese waren selbst Tage später noch vollauf beschäftigt die Post an den Tränkemeister zu sortieren. Albus würde seinen jungen Kollegen fragen müssen ob er den Stapel mit Heiratsanträgen direkt vernichten sollte. Ein leises Kichern entfuhr ihm als er sich die Reaktion auf diese Frage vorstellte.

Als er die Türe zum Krankenflügel erreichte machte sich dann doch Nervosität in ihm breit. Er hatte noch immer das Bild des gebrochenen Körpers vor sich als sie Severus gefunden hatten. Was würde ihn jetzt erwarten?

14 Uhr

Severus war gerade in ein Stück Schokoladenkuchen vertieft als sich die Tür zu seinem Privatzimmer öffnete. Er konnte sich denken wer es war. Poppy hatte von ihn davon in Kenntnis gesetzt das sie Albus einen Besuch gestattet hatte. Er fand sich überraschend entspannt. Ob es nun daran lag das er den alten Zauberer seit seinem elften Lebensjahr kannte oder daran das Poppy seinen Kuchen mit Beruhigungstrank versetzt hatte konnte er nicht sicher sagen.

„Severus, mein Junge. Das ich dich einmal mit Süßigkeiten in der Hand erleben darf!"

Poppy hatte das Zusammentreffen anfangs noch angespannt beobachtet aber schnell gemerkt das alle Befürchtungen ihrerseits umsonst gewesen waren. Die beiden Männer waren sofort in die alte Vertrautheit zurück gefallen die sie über die Jahre aufgebaut hatten.

Mittlerweile war Albus schon über eine Stunde zu Besuch und auch Minerva hatte sich inzwischen eingefunden. Mit einem Lächeln hatte die Heilerin beobachtet wie Severus von seinen Kollegen geführt durch den Krankenflügel spaziert war. Die Freude die alle drei ausstrahlten war so ansteckend das es ihr direkt leid tat ihren Patienten zurück ins Bett zu ordern.

„Severus, setz dich zumindest hin. Ich habe noch etwas zu besprechen." Der ernste Tonfall blieb nicht unentdeckt und sofort trat ein besorgter Ausdruck auf Severus Gesicht. „Schau nicht so. Es ist nichts schlimmes." Beschwichtigte die Heilerin.

„Ich habe Albus nicht umsonst hier her gebeten, er war ein Test wie du auf Männer reagierst." „Ich verstehe dich nicht Poppy. Warum heute? Nicht das es mich nicht freut Albus hier zu haben aber..." Verwirrt legte er die Stirn in Falten. Poppy wusste das es Severus nur noch mehr beunruhigen würde wenn sie jetzt um den heißen Brei herumreden würde. „Deine Augen sind seit 4 Tagen fertig. Es ist nur die Frage ob du dir zutraust von einem männlichen Heiler behandelt zu werden." Sie setzte sich neben den Mann aufs Bett und nahm seine Hand ihn ihre. „Ich kann dich während der Untersuchung nicht schlafen legen. Heiler Smith muss mit dir zusammen deine Sehstärke anpassen und dazu musst du wach sein. Auch kann nur er selbst diese Untersuchung durchführen. Denkst du das du das schaffst?" Eine Weile herrschte angespanntes Schweigen. Severus setzte einige Male an um etwas zu sagen, brach dann aber ab. Die Hand die Poppy noch immer in ihrer hielt bewegte sich unruhig. Ein deutliches Zeichen wie sehr Severus gerade mit sich kämpfte. „Wenn... wenn ich ja sage... Wann kann er kommen?" Fragte der Mann schließlich und Poppy entspannte sich etwas. Auch Minerva und Albus, die auf Besucherstühlen neben dem Bett Platz genommen hatten wirkten etwas ruhiger. „Ich brauche ihm nur Bescheid geben. Wenn du sagst du willst heute deine Augen ist er in zehn Minuten hier."

Ein Nicken war die einzige Antwort.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

7 In dein Licht

Poppy nahm lächelnd die Hand ihres Kollegen in Empfang als er aus dem Kamin trat. Nach einem kräftigen Händedruck bot sie ihm an Platz zu nehmen und mit einem leisen 'Plopp' erschien ein Teeservice vor ihnen.

„Wie geht es dem jungen Mann?" fragte Heiler Smith in tiefem Bariton während er sich eine Tasse eingoss. Der Heiler war Ende seiner 50iger, hatte schon vieles gesehen und behandelt. Auch in diesem Fall hatte ihm seine Erfahrung und damit verbundene Ruhe gute Dienste geleistet.

Seine Kollegin lächelte. „Überraschend gut. Er hat heute seine Beinprothesen erhalten. Nun muss ich ihn fast zwingen sich auch einmal ins Bett zu legen und auszuruhen." Sie blickte ihm in die Augen. „Wir haben vorhin das erste Mal einen Mann, den Schulleiter, zu ihm gelassen um zu sehen wie er reagiert. Soweit zeigt er keine Anzeichen von Panikattacken. Ich hoffe das seine gute Stimmung diese lange genug zügelt damit sie ihm seine Augen anpassen können."

Sorge schwang nun in ihrer Stimme. Nichts wünschte sie sich mehr als das Severus endlich wieder sehen konnte. Sie war sich dem Stress dem er nun ausgesetzt war durchaus bewusst, aber wenn alles gut ging würde er heute Abend fast als gesunder Mensch ins Bett gehen können. Sehend, auf eigenen Beinen. Ein riesiger Schritt für einen einzigen Tag.

Heiler Smith schaute gedankenversunken auf seine Tasse. „Wie lang ist sein letzter Beruhigungstrank her?" „Zehn Minuten. Als er sich entschieden hat es heute zu versuchen habe ich ihm vorsorglich eine Dosis gegeben." Ihr Kollege nickte, trank seinen restlichen Tee aus und stand auf. „Dann gehen wir es an."

~.~

Severus saß schweigend an der Bettkante und hörte den leisen Gesprächen Albus' und Minervas zu. Selbst mit der künstlichen Ruhe die sich dank des Trankes über ihn gesenkt hatte fühlte er sich bei weitem nicht entspannt. Er strich über sein linkes Knie hinab und genoss das vertraute Gefühl. Er war genauso nervös gewesen bevor Heilerin Geofrey angekommen war. Die Angst vor dem was passieren würde war schlimmer gewesen als die gesamte Untersuchung und Anpassung seiner Beine. Der logische Teil seiner Selbst wusste dass es jetzt nicht anders sein würde. Nur ignorierten seine angespannten Nerven dieses Wissen gekonnt.

Er hörte wie sich die Tür zu seinem Einzelzimmer öffnete. Aus reiner Gewohnheit wandte er seinen Kopf in die Richtung. „Guten Tag die Dame, die Herren. Ihr bin Heiler Smith." Die Stimme hörte sich älter an, warm, als würde der Sprecher schmunzeln. „Ich muss zugeben, Meister Snape, sie haben sich seit meinem letzten Besuch hervorragend gemacht. Es ist gut zu sehen das wieder etwas mehr an ihnen dran ist als Haut und Knochen."

Ein Luftzug ließ Severus vermuten das der Mann vor ihm stand. Er runzelte konzentriert die Stirn. „Bevor wir anfangen möchte ich ihnen meine tiefe Bewunderung und Wertschätzung ausdrücken. Das was sie in den letzten Jahren geleistet haben ist einzigartig und wird noch Generationen inspirieren." Er pausierte kurz. „Danke." Während seiner Worte hatte der Heiler Severus Hände in die seinen genommen und Severus war bewusst geworden das dieser vor ihm kniete. Das Gesagt rührte ihn zutiefst. Er war Dank nicht gewohnt – errötend senkte er den Kopf.

Verzeihen sie, ich wollte sie nicht in Verlegenheit bringen." Die Stimme verbarg das Lächeln des Mannes nicht. „Lassen sie uns anfangen, ich denke sie wollen ihr Gesicht nach den letzten Wochen endlich wieder im Spiegel betrachten." Severus hörte wie der Heiler seine Tasche öffnete. „Ich werde ihnen den Verband von den Augen entfernen. Danach werde ich die Umgebung ihrer Augen gefühllos machen. Auch ohne dies hätten sie keine Schmerzen, aber es wird oft als störend empfunden wenn jemand Fremdes einem ins Gesicht fasst." Severus nickte und der Heiler löste vorsichtig die Kompressen die seine Augen bedeckten. Wie versprochen verschwand kurz darauf jegliches Gefühl seiner oberen Gesichtshälfte. „Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, ich weiß. Geben sie mir 2 Minuten." Severus versuchte aus den Geräuschen um sich herum heraus zu finden was der Mann tat. Hinter sich hörte er Minerva und Albus tuscheln, aber er machte sich nicht die Mühe zu versuchen sie zu verstehen.

Heiler Smith hob seinen Kopf vorsichtig am Kinn an. Drehte ihn nach rechts und links. „Versuchen sie zu blinzeln." Severus tat wie ihm geheißen, auch wenn es komisch war nicht zu spüren ob er tatsächlich blinzelte. „Nun schauen sie nach links." Der Tränkemeister erstarrte. „Die Augen sind schon drin?" „Ja. Ich teste nun zuerst die Bewegungen. Die ersten Minuten wäre es unangenehm für sie da ihre Augenhöhlen anfangs noch trocken sind. Durch die Bewegung und den Lidschlag ändert sich das aber schnell." Severus nickte verblüfft und tat wie ihm geheißen. Brav folgte er den Anweisungen. Nach einigen Minuten war er sich auch bewusst warum der Heiler seine Augen noch nicht aktiviert hatte. Bei dem ganzen 'rechts, links, oben, unten, …' wäre ihm ansonsten sicherlich schwindlig geworden. Seine Nervosität verschwand zusehends. Die ruhige, freundliche Art des Heilers und die Tatsache das er nicht nur still erdulden musste sondern stattdessen aktiv bei der Untersuchung teilhaben konnte machte die Prozedur um einiges erträglicher.

„Gut. Nun nicht erschrecken. Ich stelle ihr Gefühl wieder her."

Die Warnung half, wenn auch nicht viel. Severus blinzelte, das ungewohnte und doch vertraute Gefühl verwirrte ihn. Er schüttelte sich und der Heiler lachte leise. „Ungewohnt, ich weiß. Aber das gibt sich gleich." Ein kühler Hauch senkte sich über sein Gesicht und Severus spürte das merkwürdige Gefühl leichter werden. Der Heiler ließ ihm noch ein paar Momente um sich daran zu gewöhnen bevor er fortfuhr.

„Nun kommt das was sie am meisten interessieren dürfte. Wenn ich die Zauber ihrer Augen aktiviere erschrecken sie bitte nicht wenn alles um sie herum unscharf ist. Es dauert bis sich die Zauber und ihr Sehzentrum synchronisiert haben. Nach etwa 30 Sekunden dürfte ihre Welt klarer werden."

Severus atmete gespannt ein und schloss die Augen. Er hörte den gemurmelten Zauber des Heilers aber traute sich erst nach ein paar Sekunden die Augen wieder zu öffnen.

Es WAR verschwommen.

Es war HELL.

Und dann...

Dann, nach einem letzten Blinzeln kam das Gesicht des Mannes vor ihm in Fokus. Dieser schenkte ihm ein wissendes, zufriedenes Lächeln. Ein Schluchzen ließ ihn nach links blicken wo Poppy Tränen der Freude nicht unterdrücken konnte. Und als er sich umwandte hatte erblickte er die strahlenden Gesichter seiner beiden Kollegen.

„Das … ist unglaublich." stieß er schließlich hervor. Mit zitternden Händen strich er sich durch die Haare während sein Blick überwältigt durch den Raum und über die Anwesenden wanderte. Wenn ihn seine Erinnerung nicht trügte sah er sogar besser. Halb lachend, halb schluchzend sagte er: „Ich glaube ich hätte früher eine Brille tragen sollen. So scharf habe ich noch nie gesehen." Die anderen lachten leise während Heiler Smith ihm antwortete. „Das kann gut sein. Die wenigsten Menschen besitzen eine perfekte Sehkraft, nur bemerken viele es nicht." Er stand auf und holte eine Pergament Rolle und Schreibfeder aus seiner Tasche. „Ich habe neben den grundlegenden Zaubern einige andere mit in ihre Augen eingewoben. Lassen sie mich diese kurz erläutern." Severus nickte.

„Als erstes ein Nachtsichtzauber. Sie werden in Dunkelheit sehen können. Vergleichbar mit einer Katze. Neben dem praktischen Nutzen als Tränkemeister denke ich das es ihnen auch die Bewältigung ihres erlittenen Traumas erleichtern wird."

„Des weiteren hat das Ministerium mir erlaubt verschiedene Zauber anzuwenden die normalerweise nur Auroren gestattet werden. Im Anbetracht ihrer Dienste waren wir uns aber einig das sie die zusätzliche Sicherheit verdient haben und die Fähigkeiten nicht missbrauchen werden." Nicht nur Severus stutzte bei diesen Worten.

„Professor McGonagall, wenn ich recht informiert bin sind sie ein Animagus?" fragte Smith. „Das stimmt." Kam die ruhige Antwort der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin. „Wären sie bitte so nett sich zu verwandeln?" Einige Sekunden später sprang die Frau in ihrer Katzengestalt neben Severus aufs Bett und sah interessiert zwischen Tränkemeister und Heiler hin und her. „Meister Snape, beschreiben sie bitte was sie sehen wenn sie ihre Kollegin betrachten."

Die Aufforderung hätte es nicht gebraucht. Völlig fasziniert starrte Severus seine Kollegin an. „Es ist schwer zu beschreiben... es sieht aus als wäre sie von einem grünen Strahlen umgeben..." Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus und strich der Katze über den Rücken. „Berührung verändert nichts daran." fuhr er dann fort und zog seine Hand zurück.

„Das was sie sehen nennen wir Animagus Aura. Einer der Zauber erlaubt es ihnen zu erkennen ob Tiere um sie herum wirklich Tiere oder verwandelte Zauberer sind. Eine grüne Aura bedeutet das der Animagus beim Ministerium registriert ist. Bei illegalen Animagi ist diese rot." Er hackte etwas auf seinem Pergament ab und sprach dann weiter. „Zusätzlich werden sie ein rotes Flackern am Rande ihres Sehfeldes erleben sollte sich eine Person in der Nähe befindet die vom Ministerium aufgrund Gewaltverbrechen, Anwendung schwarzer Magie oder ähnlichem gesucht wird. Dieser Zauber aktiviert sich sobald die magische Signatur der besagten Person näher als 50 Meter zu ihrem Standort befindet. Das bedeutet nicht automatisch eine Gefahr für sie, kann ihnen aber genug Zeit verschaffen um zu entscheiden ob eine Flucht nötig ist. Lassen sie uns den Zauber kurz testen. Bitte nicht erschrecken."

Heiler Smith deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf seine Tasche und murmelte einen Zauber. Severus zuckte trotz der Warnung zusammen als sich das Bild vor ihm veränderte. „Die Tasche hat nun eine magische Testsignatur. Sehen sie das rote Flackern von dem ich gesprochen habe?"

Severus nickte. „Es ist schwer es nicht zu bemerken." Der Heiler beendete den Zauber auf seiner Tasche. „Ich weiß das es sehr bedrohlich wirkt und so soll es auch sein. Sie werden wahrscheinlich selten bis nie von diesem Zauber gestört werden. Eigentlich suchen Auroren damit flüchtige Verbrecher, ihnen hingegen soll er ermöglichen sich in der Öffentlichkeit sicher zu fühlen." Eine weitere Zeile wurde abgehakt.

„Und als letztes noch ein kleines … nennen wir es Geschenk... von mir." schmunzelte er. „Mein Sohn hat vor nicht all zu langer Zeit einen Zauber entwickelt der dazu dient spezielle Dinge zu finden. Er verkauft Brillen die damit belegt sind und verdient sich eine goldene Nase damit."

„Ich habe diesen Zauber für ihre Augen etwas abgewandelt. Sie können diese ja nicht wie eine Brille auf- und absetzen wenn sie ihn benutzen wollen. Sie aktivieren ihn indem sie '**Telemachos' **sagen und danach den Namen des Gegenstandes, Pflanze oder Tieres das sie suchen. Beendet wird er mit **'Nox'**. Bitte probieren sie es aus." Heiler Smith stand ging zum Beistelltisch und legte seine Schreibfeder in die Schublade, dann nickte er Severus zu.

„Telemachos Schreibfeder." Severus lächelte als durch das Holz des Beistelltisches die weiß leuchtenden Umrisse der Feder sichtbar wurden. Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und musste plötzlich lachen. „Poppy auf dem Schrank dort hinten liegt ebenfalls eine." Die Medihexe stutzte kurz und nahm den gut zwei Meter hohen Schrank dann unter die Lupe. Einen Schwebezauber später trat sie mit einer eleganten Adlerfeder zu ihrem Patienten. „Die vermisse ich seit Monaten. Scheint als hätte jemand mir einen Streich gespielt." Lächelnd beendete Severus den Zauber.

„Ich danke ihnen. Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen was es für mich bedeutet wieder sehen zu können." sagte er dann leise. Der Heiler nickte ihm zu. „Es war mir eine besondere Freude. Genießen sie ihre neue Freiheit, sie haben es sich verdient." Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes packte sich seine Tasche selbst. „Ich verabschiede mich jetzt. Sollten noch Fragen auftauchen weiß Heiler Pomfrey wie man mich findet. Ihnen alles Gute." Er schüttelte die Hände der Anwesenden und ging dann, von Poppy begleitet, zu ihrem Kamin. Währenddessen war Minerva vor Severus getreten und sah ihn gerührt an.

„Endlich kann ich dir wieder in die Augen sehen. Oh Severus, ich freue mich so für dich!" Völlig überwältigt umarmte sie ihren Kollegen. Severus war hin und her gerissen zwischen Lachen und Tränen. Er erwiderte die Umarmung etwas hilflos und sah zu Dumbledore der neben ihn getreten war. Der alte Zauberer lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Was hältst du von einem Spaziergang ins Bad des Krankenflügels, mein Freund? Soweit ich mich erinnern kann hängt dort ein hervorragend funktionierender Spiegel."

~.~

Das erste das ihm auffiel war seine Hautfarbe.

Er war schon immer blass gewesen, aber so schlimm wie jetzt war es noch nie gewesen. Eigentlich sollte es ihn nicht überraschen, nach Wochen ohne wirkliches Tageslicht wäre jeder wohl etwas farblos.

Und er war so dünn! Wenn er jetzt noch so aussah wie hatte er direkt nach seiner Befreiung ausgesehen? Seine eigene Kleidung wäre ihm momentan mindestens drei Nummern zu groß... All die Muskeln die er sich über die Jahre antrainiert hatte waren wahrscheinlich zusammen mit dem bisschen Körperfett das er besessen hatte verschwunden. Severus schnaubte. „Jetzt weiß ich warum Poppy mich so zum Essen anhält. Ich sehe ja aus wie ein Zahnstocher." Seine beiden Kollegen warfen ihm fragende Blicke zu. Reinblüter... „Ein sehr dünnes Holzstäbchen das Muggel benutzen um ihre Zahnzwischenräume zu reinigen." Minerva kicherte und Albus murmelte etwas was sich verdächtig nach 'faszinierend' anhörte.

Severus hatte in der Zeit seine neue Frisur 'entdeckt'. Er hatte die Tag zuvor einige Zeit damit verbracht sich durch seine Haare zu streichen und im Geiste ein Bild davon zu machen wie er momentan wohl aussehen musste. Als jemand der nie kurze Haare hatte war ihm das sehr schwer gefallen und ein Teil von ihm hatte fürchterliches erwartet.

Aber er musste sich eingestehen das er sich gefiel. Seitlich seines Gesichts und wie er vermutete am Hinterkopf waren seine schwarzen Haare kurz, vielleicht eineinhalb Zentimeter lang. Von seinem Pony nach hinten hatte Poppy sie länger gelassen. Einige Strähnen fielen ihm nach vorne ins Gesicht und er strich sie gedankenversunken zurück.

Früher hatte er seine Mähne oft dazu benutzt sein Gesicht – vor allem seine Nase - zu verstecken. Seine jetzige Frisur betonte seine Wangenknochen und seine kantigen Züge. Seine dunklen Augen sahen ihn im Spiegel kritisch an. So sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte kein Zeichen erkennen das diese nicht echt wären. Elegante Augenbrauen hoben sich sich skeptisch... Hatte er schon immer so lange Wimpern gehabt?

„Und bist du zufrieden?" Fragte Poppy von der Tür des Badezimmers aus lachend. Den sonst gar nicht eitlen Mann so in sein Spiegelbild vertieft zu sehen war eine willkommene Überraschung.

Severus wandte sich zu ihr um. „Ich wage es gar nicht auszusprechen, aber mit ein paar Pfund mehr auf den Rippen und etwas Sonnenschein könnte ich direkt als attraktiv beschimpft werden." bemerkte er trocken. Die Heilerin nickte zustimmend. „Du wirst dich vor Verehrerinnen nicht retten können."

DAS entlockte dem Tränkemeister ein verächtliches Schnauben und dem Schulleiter einen verdächtigen Hustenanfall. Drei fragende Blicke trafen Dumbledore. Dieser räusperte sich. „Nun Severus... da gibt es etwas das ich mit dir besprechen sollte... Zum Thema Fanpost und ungefähr … 53 Heiratsanträgen die ich an dich adressiert in meinem Büro liegen habe..."

TBC


End file.
